Digimon Frontier: The Golden Queen
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: They thought it would be like any other day, but it soon turned from a day out of playing into one big adventure. Join Daisuke and her twin sister and brother, as they battle to save the digital world along side the legendary warriors. (Has been rewritten and updated)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone!

Now as I said in one of my stories, I have decided to do a rewrite of my first Frontier story. A few things will be different, mostly digimon forms and clothing that the triplets get in the trains plus the fighting scenes are gonna be better now that I've improved.

The story will mostly remain the same but with a few changes.

Now, onto the spirits!

 **DAISUKE** : Warrior of Miracles.

 **HUMAN SPIRIT** , **Tenshimon** : For what she looks like go to Kiarou and look for Angewomon: Heaven's Arrow except for her purple skirt only goes a little past her feet.

xxxx

 **DAVIS** : Warrior of Faith.

 **HUMAN SPIRIT, Angelomon** : For what he looks like, look on DeviantArt again for Kiarou and his picture Angemon: The Garbed Light, that's what he looks like.

xxxx

 **SABRINA** : Warrior of Destiny.

 **HUMAN SPIRIT, Mikomon** : She looks like Sakuyamon Miko mode only with purple armor on her shoulder's and purple hip armor like samurai's armor but only on the side of her hips. She also has armor on her lower arms and legs, she has the fox mask Sakuyamon Miko mode has only with the Destiny symbol on the forehead.

xxxx

I do NOT own any of Kiarou's artwork, all credit goes to him for allowing me to use his work for my story. I also do NOT own digimon in any way shape or form.

Also, there are going to be a few more added Ocs later on. And I will be changing how a few spirits look, and this will have a slight crossover with Pokemon.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: All Aboard!

 **JAPAN MIDDAY**

It was a normal day in Japan, well as normal as a work day can get for young adults and parents. As the adults worked the teens and young children were out and about playing or just hanging out with friends, Unknown to everyone a select group of children lives was about to change.

Inside one of the local parks not far from Jiyuugaoka station was a group of three kids, two girls, and one boy. The boy had short frizzy burgundy hair with dark brown eyes, he also had slightly tanned skin. He had on a white T-shirt with a brown jacket and green knee-length pants, he also had on white and red Nike shoes with black shoelaces. His age was around 9 years old, this was Davis Motomiya.

The first girl had chin-length burgundy hair that was a tiny bit spiky near the tips, she also had reddish-brown eyes and a slight tan. She had on a purple top with a white jacket and cream-colored pants, on her feet she had white socks and brown small heeled shoes. This was 9-year-old Daisuke Motomiya twin sister to Davis.

The last girl had a lighter shoulder length burgundy colored hair that was also straight, she also had light brown eyes with barely any tan showing. She had on a red top with a purple scarf around her neck, she also wore a pair of blue jeans with black pump like shoes. This was 9-year-old Sabrina Motomiya twin sister to Davis and Daisuke.

It had been ordinary morning for the triplets, get up and dressed before having breakfast with the family. After breakfast, Davis would be playing on his gaming console with Sabrina, while Daisuke played with Jun pretending to be 'lady's' from royal families. Their father bidding them goodbye as he went to work, while their mother cleaned the house.

Then Jun would bring them to the park while she went to her swimming lesson's, so right now they were playing tag with Davis being it.

"I'm gonna get you!" Davis yelled as he tried to catch his slightly faster sister, Sabrina giggles saying "Can't catch me!" Daisuke smiles as she watched her siblings play.

Just as Davis was about to tag his sister, a loud noise made them stop with a startled jump. Or in Davis and Sabrina's case a startled stumble, reaching into their pocket's the trio pulled out their phone's to show a strange symbol that was also making the strange noise.

"Do you want to start?" Daisuke read the text out, she was a little bit confused. Start what? Was is a new type of game?

"Did you get it to?" She asked her sibling's getting nods back.

"Should we answer it?" Sabrina asks as she looked at her phone.

Davis looked at his phone screen with narrowed eyes "I think, we should," He said getting uneasy looks from his sister's.

"You sure?" Daisuke asks, something about this call made her chest tingle and feel tight.

Davis nods saying "Call it a gut feeling, but I feel like we're gonna miss out on something big if we don't answer it,"

Sabrina gulps saying "OK, altogether?" she got nods "3, 2, 1, now!" she yelled, as one the trio pressed the buttons on their phones. The 'Yes' box stops blinking and turned red on all three phones.

"Daisuke, Davis and Sabrina Motomiya. It's time to decide your future children," A female voice echoed from the phone making the three children jump.

"Who is this?" Daisuke asks as she saw the text change.

"Your destiny is calling, take the 5:45 outbound train," the unknown voice said as Sabrina read the text.

"We have to take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station," She said before looking up at her brother and sister, "That's not far from here,"

Davis nods checking the time "It's 5:30 now, so if we run we can make it before 5:40" Daisuke nods, looking at the strange symbol in the corner of her phone screen.

"Let's do it!" she said as she grabbed Sabrina's hand and took off running with Davis right behind them.

 **JIYUUGAOKA STATION**

After a long run the trio finally made it to the station, a little out of breath but unharmed. Davis pants leaning on his knee's saying "We made it, but man do my legs hurt!"

Sabrina pants saying "Same here," she looks over to see Daisuke leaning on the wall with red cheek's.

"My feet hurt," she huffed out before pushing off the wall saying "Right, we need ticket's don't we?"

Sabrina nods, looking around she soon spotted the ticket machine. Grinning she dragged her sibling's over to it and looked at the price for three tickets, she frowns about to ask for some money from her siblings when the machine started blinking randomly.

"Wha?" she looked down to see three red tickets pop out of the machine. "Wired but hey free tickets," she bent down and picked them up, she then handed Dai and Davis their own tickets.

"Something very strange is going on," Davis said holding his ticket, he got nods as the three went to scan their ticket's.

After scanning the ticket's and going up the right stairs they were soon waiting at the train platform. They didn't have to wait long, about 3 minutes later the train arrived. Taking his sister's hand's Davis lead them on board the train, they quickly claimed a seat for themselves. Daisuke looked around the train to see a few other kids looking at their phones, but one got her attention. He was standing up leaning on on a railing pole a few seats down from them, he had on a baseball cap with a green jacket and blue pants from what Daisuke could see.

Frowning she got a strange feeling from him, but why? She held her chin in thought, was he doing the same thing they were? She jumped when her phone beeped along with many other phones on the train.

Looking at her phone she saw a new set of text, taking a quick glance she saw the unknown boy looking at his own phone. So he was on the same quest as them.

"Transfer to the 6 o'clock westbound train," The voice said as Daisuke looked at the text, she went to look at her sibling's when a loud yell made her jump in her seat.

"Auggg! Give me a break! I'm doing the best I can!" Someone yelled in the next section of the train.

Sabrina looked in the direction of the yell and said "Someone's having a bad day,"

"Or a rushed day," Davis said with a sweat drop on the back of his head, Daisuke shook her head. Some people are always in a rush, aren't they?

"Here's our stop!" Davis said after getting over the loud yell, he pushed off his seat before helping his sister's down.

They quickly went to the door and taking each other's hands once again, the moment the door opened they ran out jumping over the gap instead of stepping. Daisuke giggles as she followed her siblings to the nearest elevator.

"This elevator should take us to the 6 o'clock Shibuya train platform," Sabrina said as she looked around the elevator.

"Right, Mom takes this one all the time," Davis said as he reached up and went to press the button.

"Wait!" A voice yelled making Davis stop, Daisuke looked outside the elevator to see the same boy from before running over to them.

He ran inside the elevator making Sabrina move to the side as the unknown boy pants, he held his knees saying "Thank *Huff* you,"

"Your welcome," Davis said as he pressed the button making the doors close, he then turned to look at the boy as the elevator started to move.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asks as she stood by Sabrina, the baseball cap boy looked up after catching his breath.

"Me? Oh I'm Koichi Kimura, did you get the message as well?" The boy now identified as Koichi asked them.

"Yes we did," Daisuke said holding up her phone as proof, Davis and Sabrina held up their own phones as well.

"Uh, guys? Is it me or is this elevator getting faster?" Sabrina asks as she held onto the hand railing of the elevator, the older boy blinked a few times before looking at the numbers on top of the elevator doors.

"It is getting faster! Hold on to the railing!" Koichi yelled as he grabbed the railing himself. Daisuke yelps grabbing both the railing and her brother as the elevator got faster.

Then it came to a sudden stop making the elevator shake and tremble, Koichi shook his head from the sudden stop asking "Everyone Ok?" he got grumbles back as the triplets pulled themselves up. That was not fun at all!

"That was like a bad roller coaster ride," Davis said as he exited the elevator with his sibling's their new friend.

"Whoa!" Sabrina gasped as she saw themselves in an underground area, with the oddest trains she had ever seen!

"It's up to you now, which one will you choose?" The female voice said Daisuke bit her lip. That was gonna be a hard one.

Koichi who was looking around spotted one of his friends heading towards a green train, looking back at the triplets he spoke: "Are guys gonna be Ok from here?"

He got nods as Davis said "We'll be fine, we can always call Jun our big sister if we get into trouble," Koichi nods bidding the trio a farewell he took off after his friend.

"Come on, we should pick a train before time runs out," Sabrina said as she looked at the trains.

Daisuke nods as they ran down to check the trains out, after about 45 seconds they soon found one that was empty with an unknown symbol on the door. It almost looked like a pair of wings in a way.

"This one! It's empty and we don't have to worry about strangers," Davis said dragging his sister's on board, and just in time to, because the door closed right behind them.

"Well, there's no turning back now," Sabrina said as she moved away from the door.

The trio made their way along the train until they arrived at the second to last cabin, Daisuke had to admit it was creepy being on a near ghost train with her sibling's.

"This is creepy, almost like one of those horror movie's dad watched," Davis said as he leaned on one of the seats, Sabrina was doing the same a few seats to his right and Daisuke stood in the center of the train looking at her phone.

A few minutes into the ride the light's went out, this made the siblings tense, they stood still waiting for the lights to turn back on. Only to yell as the train shook and trembled sending them flying to the ground.

"What's going on?!" Sabina demanded as she now lay on her front, Davis grunts in agreement he had landed on his side while Daisuke had landed on her butt.

A glow soon got their attention, looking the siblings all pulled their phone's out. Said phones were now glowing white with the same strange symbol and noise, before Daisuke could get a word out the whole train was engulfed in a whitish golden light.

Daisuke yells covering her eyes as she tried to block the light, in doing so she missed seeing the outline of a warrior looking female angel fade over her form. It fades as her clothing morphed and changed into something else, along with her phone.

Sabrina who used her hands to cover her eyes caught a glimpse of something on her hands but dismissed it as a trick from the bright flash of light. If she had taken a closer look she would have seen a Miko looking fox-like warrior fade over her form, it too soon fades to show her clothing changing and her phone shifting into something new.

Davis who had used his elbow to cover his eyes missed seeing an angel warrior cover his form it soon fades like the others, but Davis did feel his phone change in his hand. Too bad he missed his clothing taking on another form as the light began to slowly fade away.

When it fully faded away, only then did the siblings uncover their eyes. Daisuke asked "What just happened?" she then looked at her phone and gasped, it had completely changed!

"Welcome to the digital world, these are your D-tector's," the female voice said, wait. What did she just say?!

"Digital world?!" The trio yelled as the lights came back on.

"Ah! Davis your clothing!" Sabrina yelled pointing at her brother.

His clothing had changed from his white T-shirt, brown jacket, and green pants, to a white long sleeved top with navy blue jeans and grey knee-length combat boots with a golden colored belt that had a wing-shaped belt buckle. He also had on a pair of white fingerless gloves with a navy blue jacket that had golden studs along the back in the shape of a pair of wings.

"Yours too!" Davis said pointing at Sabrina's new outfit.

He was right, she now had on a white T-shirt with red jeans and brown trainers with a black belt that had a golden fox head on the belt buckle. Her jacket was white with golden studs across the back of it in the shape of a fox head, on her hands she had fingerless white gloves but she has kept her purple scarf around her neck.

Sabrina looked herself over before spotting Daisuke's outfit, it made her gasp saying "Daisuke, look at your outfit!" Daisuke does so with wide eyes.

She now had on a white T-shirt with purple jeans and golden colored trainers, she had on a white jacket with golden studs on her back making a pair of wings. She also had a white belt with a wing as the buckle, her hands had white fingerless gloves.

"Is anyone else hopelessly confused?" Daisuke asked as she looked at her gloved hands.

"I am!" Davis said as he looked at his phone, only now it was now a what did that woman call it? Oh yeah, a D-tector.

Davis's was golden and blue, Daisuke's was golden and purple, while Sabrina's was golden and light yellow.

"Let's hope there are no more surprises," Sabrina said as she got up rubbing her chest, it was a little sore from when she had landed on it.

The triplets soon felt the train come to a stop, "Do we get off?" Sabrina asks as she went to the door, only to see a platform and some strange buildings spitting out flames from the top of them.

"Are you seeing this?" Sabrina asks as the door opens, Davis nods with a gulp as Daisuke looked over their shoulder's.

Sabrina looked around but saw no other people around, the platform was empty. Taking a deep breath Sabrina stepped onto the platform, Davis and Daisuke soon followed.

Daisuke looked around asking "Where are we?" she tried to look for a sign, but had no such luck.

"Your in flame terminal kid's," a loud voice said making them jump.

"D-did the train just talk?" Sabrina asked in near disbelief, what's next? Talking mushrooms?!

"Hey now! My names Trailmon," The train said, Daisuke looked at her sibling's before looking back at the train saying "Uh, Ok Trailmon. Any idea why we're here?"

"Sorry kid, I don't. But why don't you try and find one of those spirits I've heard about, maybe that will help ya," Trailmon said as started to move forward saying "Anyway, can't stay I got work to do! See ya! And good luck kid's!"

The triplet's watched as the Trailmon left the station, this left them wondering something. What the hell did he mean by spirit!?

Daisuke groans as she looked around the station, what had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

Poor kids, don't worry they will find their spirits in the next chapter.

I hope you guys like this story, it's my first digimon Frontier story.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think, so until the next chapter.

This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Welcome to chapter 2 everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story.

In this chapter, the triplet's get their spirit's and start to unlock their powers, and I also have big plans for Daisuke. (Note: It will only affect her Digimon form at this stage) And their transformations from human to digimon will be different, you'll see as you read the story.

I do NOT own Digimon or Kiarou's artwork all credit goes to him and his artwork, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

 **xxxxxx** (P.S as you know I'm chaning some Digimon forms, this is one of them!)

Spirit time! Tommy's human spirit is too cute to take seriously for me, so I'm changing his spirit a bit. Also, Tommy is now a she! Fits in with my storyline.

 **TERESA'S SPIRIT** : **Yukimon** : She will now look like Frostbound Skadi skin off Smite, she can summon either a wolf or wayern of ice to come to her aid in battle. She also has dragonic eyes showing her inner dragon, she can also mould ice into weapons.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: **Warrior's** **Awaken**

 **1 HOUR AFTER THEY ARRIVE**

Sabrina sighs as she watched her brother look for any resident's of the area they were currently in, so far he was having no luck. Just like his sister's, by this point, Sabrina was beginning to wonder if the place was abandoned.

"What are these's 'spirits' anyway?" Daisuke asked as she looked at her D-Tector, the screen was just static now.

"I have no clue, but maybe the D-Tector's knows," Davis said as he took out his own D-Tector, it's screen was also full of static.

Sabrina walked over holding her own saying "What we really need is a map," she then jumped when her screen came to life with static before an orb like map came from the screen, hovering in front of her.

"Whoa!" Davis said as he leaned over to look at the map, it looked cool yet complicated at the same time. Almost like a subway train map! Those things were just confusing.

"It looks like, it's going in that direction," Sabrina said pointing towards the forest, wait. Forest!?

"Hey wait! That was not there an hour ago!" Davis yelled as he stared at the forest, where did it come from? The last time he checked there was no forest!

"It doesn't matter, what does is solving this spirit thing," Sabrina said as she pointed at her map, Dai nods as she grabbed her still gob-smacked brother's arm and dragged him towards the forest following Sabrina.

It took them around 5 minutes to arrive at the forest, by then Davis had gotten a hold of himself and was looking around the forest in awe the trees were big almost like half grown Redwood trees, he grins though he did wish he had a camera with him to take pictures of the forest.

"Ah!" Sabrina and Davis spun around at hearing Daisuke's yell, only to see her pushing herself up off the ground.

"You all right?" Davis asked as he walked over and helped his sister up, she nods saying "I'm fine, I just tripped over something," Daisuke looked behind her only to see something strange.

The thing she had tripped over was not a big stone or tree route, but a big white and blue stripped egg! It was a tiny bit bigger than an ostrich egg, Daisuke went over to the egg and picked it up.

"That is one strange egg," Sabrina said, as she watched Daisuke hold the egg close to her chest.

"It's warm, that's good right?" Daisuke asks the egg was nice and warm in her arms.

Sabrina nods saying "Yes, it shows the baby inside is alive," she remembered that from watching TV, mostly from the nature documentaries.

"I wonder what chicken laid that egg?" Davis asked in a joking tone, it made Daisuke snort with amusement while Sabrina giggled.

"A pretty big chicken," Daisuke said holding down her own giggles, she calms when Sabrina's map began to beep.

"Hu? Why is it beeping?" Sabrina asks while looking her map over, the purple dot was beeping rapidly.

Davis was about to walk over to his sister when his own D-Tector lit up with static. Pulling the device out Davis saw a map form, only the dot on his map was blue.

"Hey, my dot is near your one," He said as he showed the map to Sabrina.

"Really?" Sabrina asks before taking a look herself.

"Your right, Daisuke check yours," Sabina said as she placed her map next to Davis's map.

Daisuke nods as she pulled out her own D-Tector to show the now static screen, it then lit up as a map emerged from the screen. Her map was the same but Daisuke's dot was golden in color and right next to Davis and Sabrina's own dots.

"This is starting to get exciting, but at the same time it feels...creepy in a way," Daisuke said as she held her new egg closer.

"In a bad way or a good way?" Davis asked as he up looked from the map to his sister.

Daisuke bit her lip before speaking "In a good way, I think,"

Davis nods as he glanced back to the map before looking around the forest, "The map is pointing in that direction," Davis said as he pointed to the right of the forest.

Sabrina nods saying "Well, let's get going then," she sent her siblings a smirk before taking off in a run.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Davis yelled as he ran after her, with Daisuke right behind him.

They ran for a few minutes until they reached the edge of the forest, Sabrina had stopped to let her brother and sister catch up. She smiled as they came to a stop in front of her, she nods at them before turning to the forest edge.

"Well, here goes nothing," she said before walking out of the forest with her siblings close behind.

What greeted them was stunning and cool at the same time, in front of them was a village of some kind with dome-like houses. Walking among the houses were cat-like creatures and hamsters? Daisuke jumped when her D-Tector beeped and showed a small screen of information.

"Gatomon, a champion level Digimon. Her Lightning Paw will leave you stunned," the unknown female voice spoke.

"Patamon, a rookie level Digimon. His boom bubble will blow you back," came the second bit of information this time about the flying hamster.

"Patamon and Gatomon? Strange but cool," Davis said as he looked at the Digimon village, Sabrina nods in agreement as she held her D-Tector close to her chest.

"Do we go down?" Sabrina asks as she looked at the buildings.

"We are if we wanna find out what these 'spirits' are," Davis said as he put his D-Tector in his pocket.

Daisuke nods as she said "Well, let's meet the locals. And maybe get some answers," she got nods as the trio started their walk towards the village.

Davis looked around as they arrived at the edge of the village, up close the dome-like buildings were much bigger than he first thought. Some were as big as his own home! He wondered how they built them, or what where the house's built from. The young boy was soon snapped from his thoughts when he saw a Gatomon walk over to them.

"Hello humans, are you lost?" Gatomon asked as she looked the three young humans over, she then saw that one of them was holding a Digi-egg.

"Yes we are, I'm Daisuke and these are my siblings, Davis and Sabrina," Daisuke said as she stroked her egg.

Gatomon nods as she asks "Your in Celesta Village, we live near the Flame Terminal", So that's where they came from good to know.

Daisuke nods before looking at her egg asking "What Digimon egg is this?", she held out the egg letting Gatomon get a good look at it.

The cat Digimon hummed before speaking "I don't know, but our Village leader might. I'll take you to her, follow me please,"

The triplets nod as they followed the white cat through the village, it was amazing to see how many Digimon lived in such a small village.

Sabrina smiles as she waved to a Patamon and Gatomon as they walked by, she was glad that everyone was friendly in this village. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, but what?

Shaking her head Sabrina looked forward as they arrived at the biggest dome-like house of the village it had three golden pillars surrounding the house in a triangle formation, it also had decorative golden symbols around it. It reminded Davis of something he had seen on TV, but he couldn't remember what it was.

' _Oh well_ ' Davis thought as he stepped inside the house, ' _Can't be that important, if I can't remember it_ '

"Lady Angewoman, we have guests!" Gatomon yelled as she walked to the middle of the room.

"I see, and so young as well," A soft female voice spoke as a stunning angel woman emerged from a room to the side of the main living area.

Daisuke gasps in awe with her sister at the Digimon's beauty, while Davis was jaw dropped. They were meeting an actual angel!

"Yes they are young, but one of them found a digi-egg, We were wondering if you knew which egg it was?" Gatomon asked as she moved to stand by Davis.

Angewomon nods as she stepped forward with grace, she looked at the human children with a smile. Angewomon had always adored children and wished to have her own, sadly she could not find a suitable mate. So it was a great joy for her to interact with any kind of child, she found them all adorable!

Stopping in front of Daisuke the angel woman knelt down, it made Daisuke back up a bit so they could see eye to eye, or in this case, eye to mask.

"May I little one?" Angewoman asked as she gestured to the egg, Daisuke looked down at her egg before looking back up with a nod.

"Okay," Dai said as she held up the egg to be seen, but she did not let go of her egg.

Angewomon nods as she looked the egg over, it was a little bit larger than a normal Digiegg. This made it either a dragon type egg or a machine type digi-egg, but the blue markings on the egg helped the angel pin down the identity of the egg.

"I believe this egg, is that of dragon Digimon known as Veemon, it is very rare to see one of these's eggs and very young at that. I'd say the egg is close to hatching," Angewoman said as she finished looking the egg over.

"Really?" Daisuke asks as she lowered the egg back down, bringing it closer to her chest to keep it warm.

Angewoman nods as she stood back up saying "Take great care of that egg young one,"

Daisuke nods as she smiled at the angel, who in turns smiles back.

Sabrina smirks as a thought struck her she then spoke: "So does this make you a mommy?"

Daisuke blushed as she looked down at the egg, a smile then worked its way onto her face as she said "I guess in a way, I am a mommy,"

"And I'm an Uncle! Whoo Hoo!" Davis yelled as he high-fived Sabrina who just giggles.

But the happy moment didn't last as a loud boom like noise shook the land, this made the three children yelp in fear as Angewoman looked around at her shaking house.

"What is going on?" Angewoman asked she then shook her head saying "Stay here children while I go and check it out," she then ran past them and out of her house.

Daisuke bit her lip as she looked over to her siblings, Sabrina was concerned and scared while Davis looked slightly annoyed at the shaking.

"I hope everything's Okay out there," Sabrina said as she looked around the dome-like house.

Davis growls as he heard the faint sounds of explosions, "That's it! I'm going to help out!" Davis yelled as his patience ran out and before the girls could stop him he ran out of the house.

"Brother!" Daisuke yelled as she ran after her brother with Sabrina close behind her.

They exited the house only to see Davis helping some Digimon to safety while Angewoman was fighting a devil woman in the sky, Sabrina's eyes widen as she watched the fight.

"Sabrina! Over here!" Davis yelled as he carried a Patamon in his arms to a none destroyed house.

Snapping out of it Sabrina shook her head before yelling "I'm coming to help, Davis!" She quickly ran over to help.

Daisuke by this time was trying to calm down a group of younger Digimon, she still had her egg in her arms as she did so. The young girl then felt something cold run down her back as she sensed someone right behind her.

"Well, well what do we have here? A trio of little humans," A cruel female voice spoke behind Daisuke.

Daisuke gasps spinning around she saw the devil woman standing in front of her, while up in the sky Angewomon was fighting off a horde of bat-like Digimon that surrounded her.

"Get away from my sister!" Davis yelled as he ran over and got in front of his sister, Sabrina growls as she ran to her sister's side.

"Leave them alone! LadyDevimon!" Angewomon yelled as she sent a few bats flying, but more soon took their place.

LadyDevimon gave a cold laugh "I think not, they could be very useful to me," She said as a vile smirk worked its way onto her face.

"No!" Daisuke yelled as she held her egg close, how was she going to keep it along with the digimon behind her safe?!

Davis growls as he glared at the devil lady, she was not getting his sisters! She had to go through him first!

Sabria glares as she stood her ground she knew both Daisuke and the egg were at risk, along with the group of digimon behind them, she had to be strong for them!

As if hearing the trio's unspoken thoughts a glow suddenly erupted from Angewomon's hut as the three pillars that surrounded the house glowed a bright golden color. The pillars then broke apart as three golden orbs hovered in their places, but before anyone could move the orbs shot over and sunk into the triplets D-Tectors.

"Whats this?!" Davis asked as he held up his D-tector, the screen glows as the girls held up their own.

Unseen by anyone a golden glow surrounded Daisuke's egg before it sank into her waist, the young girl gasped in shock from both a sudden pain and the screen of her D-tector bursting with light that encased her and her siblings.

"It is time!" An unknown female voice yelled as the triplets changed.

"What's happening!?" LadyDevimon yelled as the light burnt her, this made her fly high into the sky as Angewoman freed herself of the bats she looked herself only to gasp in awe at both the light and the power that came from it.

 **SABRINA'S TRANSFORMATION**

Sabrina gasps as she felt warmth travel through her body, opening her eyes she saw herself in a sea of white, purple, and golden light. She looked around before lifting her left hand as a ring of data formed, nodding Sabrina held her D-tector in her right hand before moving her arms in an 'S' like pattern before letting both the data ring and D-tector meet in the middle.

Sabrina scanned the data ring while yelling "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

She pulled her arm up she watched as the data fly up above her as a totem of a Miko fox-like warrior that was kneeling glowed golden as golden fox spirits erupted from its body.

The data wrapped around Sabrina covering her body from head to toe, her body went from a child to that of a young adult. The golden fox's wrapped around her body before glowing as clothing formed followed by a second pair of fox's wrapping around her to form armor, Sabrina lifted one hand and ran it through her hair making it grow until it reached her lower back and turn silver. Her hair then turned into twin braids as a golden fox mask formed on her face hiding it from view, Sabrina smirks as she raised her hand letting a golden staff form with fox heads on each end of the staff. (looks like Sakuyamons staff only with fox heads on each end, no hoops)

Sabrina jumps once before landing on a platform, an 'S' symbol forms on her masked forehead in purple.

Sabrina spins once before slamming her staff down sending out a burst of blue fire yelling "Mikomon!"

 **DAVIS TRANSFORMATION**

Davis lifted his head as he saw himself in a sea of white and golden yellow light, he gripped his D-tector in his right hand as a ring of data covered his left hand. Looking down Davis saw the data before smirking lifting his arms up he made his left hand into a fist before slamming his hands together making the D-tector connect with the data ring.

Davis yelled as he scanned the data ring "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

He pulled his right arm skyward as the data wrapped around him, behind Davis a totem of a male angel warrior stood with its wing wrapped around it. The totem glows as a golden yellow light erupted from it and shot towards Davis.

Data wrapped around Davis body making it go from a child and into that of an adult as the golden light wrapped around his body next forming clothing as Davis held out his arms, light wraps around them forming armor before moving across his body making armor form on his left shoulder and legs from the knee down. Davis reached up to his face as a blue cloth forms across his body and wrapping around his right arm and waist, Davis then touched his face making a mask appear as his hair grew down to his mid-back and turned a dark blonde color. Davis then bent forward as from his back erupts six white wings, Davis gave them a strong flap as he flew into the air.

He then lands on a platform as a symbol that looked like a pair of wings with a diamond in the middle of them formed on his helmet in purple.

He held out his hand as a staff formed it looked like a mix between a Bo-staff and Magic staff, he caught the staff and spun it around once before slamming it on the platform.

"Angelomon!" Davis yelled as he stood ready to fight.

 **DAISUKE'S TRANSFORMATION**

Daisuke yelps as she found herself standing on a platform in a sea of white and golden light, Daisuke looks around then looked at her hands to see her D-tector in her right hand and a ring of data around her left hand. Taking a deep breath Daisuke held her arms in an 'X' over her chest before moving them down making the D-Tector and Data ring meet in the middle.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Daisuke yelled as she threw her arms apart, this made the data fly above her before wrapping around her.

Behind Daisuke a totem of a female angel on one knee with her wings wrapped around her, a golden light then erupted from her armor in the shape of feathers as it shot towards the girl.

Data wraps around Daisuke changing her body from a child and into an adult body, the golden feathers wrap around her body making clothing form as Daisuke held her arms and legs in a cross shape letting the golden feathers wrap around her limbs and chest forming armor.

Next, the golden light formed a purple ribbon(Sash, the pink ribbon/sash thing Angewomon has wrapped around her arms) that wrapped around her arms and hovered above her head as a purple skirt forms on her waist, Daisuke touched her face making a mask form as her hair grew out reaching her mid waist as it turned light blonde. Daisuke then bent over as 8 pure white wings erupted from her back, with a strong flap of her wings Daisuke shot into the air before landing on a platform.

As she landed she looked forward as on her helmet in gold appeared an 'M' like symbol with added diamond bits on it. (Crest of Miracles)

Daisuke smirks as she held out her left hand making a crystal bow form, grabbing the bow she twirled the weapon once before yelling "Tenshimon!"

 **OUTSIDE THE LIGHT**

As the light faded many digimon gasped in awe at the sight of the three warriors, the Celestial digimon all knew who they were!

Mikomon the Warrior of Destiny, Angelomon Warrior of Faith, and the leader of the trio Tenshimon Warrior of Miracles.

"Curse you brats!" LadyDevimon yelled as she sent a horde of bats at the three celestial warriors.

Angelomon just smirked as he raised his left arm as his hand glows "Hand of light!" He yelled as a beam of light shot at the bats making them disintegrated into data.

LadyDevimon growls turning her left arm into a spike as she went to attack the group, Mikomon moves in front of the defenseless digimon.

"Heavens barrier!" Mikomon yelled as a white barrier covers both her and the digimon behind her.

Angelomon shot into the air and used his staff to block LadyDevimon from attacking Tenshimon, he then blocked strike after strike as LadyDevimon became enraged.

Tenshimon summoned a crystal arrow, nocking the arrow she pulled back and aimed.

"Heavens arrow!" Tenshimon yelled as she took her shot.

"Incoming!" Mikomon yelled as Angelomon sensed the attack, he smirked at the devil woman before flying high in the sky with a burst of speed.

"Why yo-AAAAAHHHHH!" LadyDevimon screamed as she was hit by the holy crystal arrow in the chest, said arrow glows as a data ring formed around LadyDevimon as her body turned black.

Angelomon flew back down and hovered in front of defeated fallen angel.

"You won't harm anyone anymore, fractal code! Digitize!" Angelomon said using his D-tector to scan the devil woman's data when all the data entered his D-tector LadyDevimon turned into an egg.

Angewomon flew over and caught the egg before it fell to the ground, she held it close as she flew down to the ground.

Angelomon flew down to stand by his sister as Mikomon walked over, he paused when his D-tector's screen glowed "Fractal code, rendered," A female voice said.

The siblings jumped from shock as data went from the screen and into the ground, they watched with awe as the village was rebuilt and fixed from the ground up. Digimon who had been hiding ran out to check their home over, Angewomon smiles as she watched her village celebrate at the victory over LadyDevimon.

"This is so strange, yet I feel complete in a way," Angelomon or Davis said as he looked himself over, his wings folded close to his back.

"I agree with you brother," Mikomon/Sabrina said as she placed her staff on her back, she then looked over to Daisuke who looked ready to panic.

"Daisuke what's wrong?" Mikomon asked as Tenshimon or Daisuke looked around for something.

"My egg! It's gone!" Tenshimon yelled as her bow vanished her wings were held high and tense showing her panicked stage.

Angewomon walked over asking "When did you last hold it?" she handed the egg she was holding to Angelomon, who held the egg without question. He was more worried about his sister at the moment.

"Before the battle and us changing into digimon," Tenshimon said as she looked at Angewomon.

Angewomon held her chin as she thought it over. ' _Could she have? Only one way to find out_ ' She thought before nodding.

"Tenshimon hold very still for me," Angewomon said as she went to stand by Tenshimons side.

The celestial warrior stood still as she watched Angewomons hands glow white while hovering them over her body, she held her breath as Angewomon stopped at her lower waist. Okay, now she was getting very worried,

' _Where is my egg? And what's with the Angewomon's face?!_ ' Daisuke/Tenshimon thought as Angewomon pulled back from Daisuke with a big smile on her face.

"Congratulations Tenshimon, you're going to be a mother in 3 days!" Angewomon said as the celestial warriors looked on in shock.

"WHAT?!/HUH?!/WHA?!" Came the yells of the three warriors while Tenshimon did the only thing she could do, she fainted.

"SISTER/SIS!" The siblings yell as they went to help their fallen sister.

"Oh dear," Angewomon said with a sweat drop on the back of her head, maybe she should have told them inside her house? While sitting down?

* * *

Done! Poor Daisuke first a warrior now a mother?

Also, before you all get on my case this will only affect Daisuke's digimon self, NOT her human self.

In the next chapter, Daisuke learns how to be a mother and the siblings start to train with their powers.

Until then! This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

I hope you lot are enjoying the story so far.

In this chapter, Daisuke learns how she became a mother, while Angewomon teaches the humans how to survive as digimon.

Anyway! I do NOT own Digimon in any way shape or form, or any artwork I use in this story all rights belong to the owners of said artwork. I only own my Ocs and story idea!

And Spirit time! This time, it is Zoe's turn!

Don't get me wrong I like Kazemon and all but I always thought Zoe should have gotten a better looking human spirit form. So I'm giving her one!

 **KAZEMON** : She keeps the name Kazemon but her form is way different, she now looks like Soaring Sword Fiora (The Artwork, not the in-game model). Only add in a pair of white wings on her back and her purple shoulder cape reaches her hips in length, it can expand so she can use it to block attacks her sword (In the artwork) is called Razor Currents.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: **New life**

 **CELESTA VILLAGE**

 **5 HOURS LATER**

Angewomon sighs as she sat in her house watching as the warrior of faith paced around her living room, the siblings had strange stayed in digimon form rather than turn back into a human. Sabrina or Mikomon was sitting on a chair nearby reading a book that Angewomon let her borrow, while Davis or Angelomon was pacing being too worried about Daisuke or Tenshimon right now.

Said girl or digi-woman right now was laying on a bed that Angewomon had brought out, Tenshimon was still out cold from the news of being a mother. So after bringing her inside Angewomon had to sit the two siblings down to explain how their sister became a mother, it calmed the two but not enough to stop them from pacing about or checking up on their sister ever 5 minutes.

"Ugh," A groan was heard making the three Celestials snap their heads over to the bed.

"Oh, my head," Tenshimon said as she pushed herself up holding her head, her wings folded close to her back as she sat up.

"Daisuke!" Angelomon and Mikomon yelled as they ran over to the bed, this made Tenshimon look up.

"Davis, Sabrina, what happened? I remember fighting LadyDevimon then, I can't remember," Tenshimon said as she looked at her siblings who relieved that she was awake.

"You fainted when you got the news of you being a mother now," Sabrina said as she pointed to her sister's stomach that was starting to show a small bump.

"Mother?!" Tenshimon asked as she looked at her stomach, "How?! I'm way too young!"

"I can explain," Angewomon said as she walked over and sat on the bed.

The siblings all looked at her as Angewomon gave a soft smile "You see when a digimon has a digi-egg two things can happen,"

She held up two fingers. "One, when a female digimon has a digi-egg from the tree of beginning she can either carry the egg around and hatch the egg, but in rare cases, the female can if she so wishes can absorb the egg into her body and into her womb thus allowing her to give birth,"

Tenshimon nods saying "Okay, but what about me? I didn't wish for the egg to go inside me," she reached down and held her waist and the bump on her belly.

"Yes, but that leads me to the second point," Angewomon said as she put her hand down.

"The second thing that can happen, is when a digi-egg is in danger a female digimon will out of instinct to keep it safe absorb it into her body, that is what happened to you Tenshimon, but due to you being human at the time it might have gained human characteristics we'll have to wait and see,"

Angewomon crossed her arms as Sabrina spoke up asking "It won't affect her human form will it?"

To the triplets relief Angewomon shook her head saying "No, from my healing search I found that the unborn digimon is only affecting your sister's digimon self, it may have some human traits due to Tenshimon or Daisuke being human in the first place,"

Tenshimon relaxed at this, good so her own mother won't find out about her being a grandma just yet.

"How long?" Tenshimon asked as she with help from Mikomon stood up from the bed.

"Digimon who absorb eggs into them carry the egg for about three to five days if it's a natural pregnancy it's around 7 human months," Angewomon said as she smirked at the triplets looked at each other in apparent confusion.

"Natural?" Angelomon asked he wondered what the female angel meant by that.

Mikomon scratched her head asking "Hey, Where DO babies coming from? And I'm not on about the ' _absorbing the digi-egg_ ' thing,"

Tenshimon nods wondering the same thing.

Angewomon smirks saying "You best sit down for this"

' _They are so going to regret asking that question_ ' Angewomon thought as she started her lesson on the Birds and the Bees.

 **HOUR LATER**

An hour later and three red-faced angels/priestess left Angewomons hut with one very amused Angewomon, it would be 2 hours before the red left the warrior's cheeks. It got a few chuckles around the village, over the next three days, the human's turned digimon learned a lot of things.

Davis as Angelomon learned how to make different kinds of attacks while trying to expand his skill set, and learning how to cook from the fruits and vegetables around him. He also helped fix and build houses around the village.

Sabrina as Mikomon learned how to make healing creams and treat wounds, she also learned about different herbs and what plants help get rid of stuff like poison or burns. She also got hands-on lessons from Angewomon on how to care for pregnant digimon or eggs, she was gonna need it when the digi-baby arrives.

Speaking of the baby, Daisuke or Tenshimon was taking it easy but learned how to use her powers with her mind to help out around the village. Her baby bump grew until she was the size of an 8-month pregnant human woman, plus the baby had started kicking which was making Tenshimon sore and tired.

It was on the third day when things really kicked off as Tenshimon went into labor during the afternoon, it nearly caused Angelomon to have a heart attack! But he managed to stay calm and carry his sister to Angewomons home.

 **ANGEWOMON'S HOUSE**

 **5 HOURS LATER**

A now exhausted Tenshimon lay on her bed as Mikomon used a dry towel to wipe her sisters head dry, while Angelomon careful helped Tenshimon to drink a cup of water.

Angewomon walked over with a smile as she held a small bundle in her arms, Tenshimon grunts as she pushed herself up she was so not getting pregnant again! But she had a new respect for her mother now.

"Tenshimon," Angewomon said as she walked over and kneeled beside the bed. "It's a girl,"

Tenshimon looked over as Angewomon held the bundle to her, with a gulp Tenshimon gently took the bundle and with a little help from Angewomon she held the newborn correctly. Reaching up Tenshimon moved the light blue blanket aside to show a cute dragon face fast asleep, she had light blue scales with a white mouth and a tiny dull spike growing on her nose. (Looks like a light blue Veemon but half the size of the one in the show right now)

The baby yawns showing a gum filled mouth as her eyes open for the first time to show stunning golden colored eyes, Tenshimon took a deep breath as those eyes met her own uncovered golden colored eyes.

The baby then giggled as she tried to move in her blanket, Tenshimon smiled as she reached up and touched the ba- no, _her_ baby's cheek. It felt almost magical in a way she was now holding new life that she had brought into this world, it filled her chest with warmth and an unknown feeling she had never felt before.

' _Is this what a mother feels? Did Mom feel this way when she held me for the first time?_ ' Tenshimon thought as she watched her baby.

She then thought of something looking up she asked; "How do I feed her?"

Angewomon reached over and tapped her chest saying "By breastfeeding, babies both human and digimon need milk for the first stage of their life,"

Tenshimon blushed as her brother quickly turned around while Mikomon giggled saying "We'll be in the kitchen," she got up and dragged her brother over to the kitchen.

Tenshimon gulps asking "For how long?" she gently handed her daughter to Angewomon.

"For digimon, it's around 6 to 8 days but for veemons due to being dragon types are around 4 days," Angewomon said as she watched Tenshimon take her chest armor off.

Tenshimon nods as she took her daughter back and with a deep breath began to feed her daughter.

' _This feels so wired!_ ' Tenshimon thought as she felt her daughter feed, it hurt a little but it wasn't too bad.

"So Veemon is her name?" Tenshimon asked as she looked over to Angewomon who nods saying "Yes, but you can give her a true name,"

"True name?" Tenshimon asked that for some reason made her think of her human name.

"Yes, a true name is when a digimon is given a name that sets them apart from others of their species, but a true name is also sacred and digimon only give their true names to their mates or people they trust with their lives," Angewomon said as she leaned back in her chair while keeping an eye on the new mother in case there were any problems.

Tenshimon nods as she looked back at her daughter, looking her over for anything that brought a name to mind. But the only thing that made her think of a name was her eyes, golden eyes that while not the exact same color reminded Tenshimon of her favorite flowers.

"Marigold, her name shall be Marigold," Tenshimon said as the newly named Marigold stopped feeding.

Tenshimon with help from Angewomon was shown how to 'burp' her daughter after that Tenshimon then noticed on her daughters now dry forehead was the same symbol that was on her waist above her belly button in black and on her helmet in gold, the symbol of miracles only it was a golden color on Marigold's forehead while her own was black like a tattoo on her waist.

"A wonderful name," Angewomon said as she reached over and stroked Marigold's cheek making her giggle.

"Is it safe?" Angelomon asked as he walked into the room with Mikomon.

"Yes, now come over here and meet your niece," Tenshimon said with a chuckle as she watched her siblings come over.

"Hello there little one, I'm Angelomon or Davis your Uncle," Angelomon said as he knelt beside the bed to look at his new family member.

"Her names Marigold," Tenshimon said as she let Mikomon hold Marigold while she rested.

Angelomon smiled as he watched Marigold giggle in Mikomons arms trying to touch her hair as Mikomon played with the small digimon.

Their journey was going to get a little bit tougher but it was going to worth it, that Angelomon was sure of.

* * *

Done!

This chapter was mainly for bonding between the new mother and daughter, also Marigold will be very important in my future stories and chapters.

In the next chapter, the family sets out to continue their journey, and I will be telling you my dear readers about JP's human spirit form!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Now we're cooking! In this chapter, the celestial trio will be meeting up with Takuya and the gang.

I do NOT own Digimon or any game characters I use in my story! I only own my Oc's and story Idea!

 **xxx**

Time for JP's Spirit!

 **HUMAN SPIRIT** : **Sandamon** : For JP's human spirit he now looks like an Anthro black panther with Shockblade Zed armor on off League of Legends, only minus the two throwing blades on his back and his eyes are electric blue.

I will be doing the beast spirits soon! Be on the lookout!

* * *

Chapter 4: **Welcome** **to my Nightmare**

 **CELESTA VILLAGE**

Tenshimon chuckles as she stood on the edge of the village with her siblings and daughter, it had taken her another day to recover from having Marigold. She had help from her siblings and Angewomon who became a second mother figure to the trio.

"It's time to go," Mikomon said as she began to focus her new Aura powers she had learned yesterday into her feet.

"I guess so," Angewomon said with a small smile, she walked over and handed Tenshimon a shoulder bag.

"Use this to keep anything of value inside, the bag will keep it safe," Angewomon said as she leaned over and hugged Tenshimon being careful of Marigold.

"We will stay safe Angewomon," Tenshimon said as she pulled back and let Angelomon hug Angewomon next.

Angewomon pulls back as she looked the three warriors over, all three had gotten stronger while staying as digimon. It had also helped them as humans since Davis when he turned back into a human, was stronger and faster than before, he also said he could run for longer now.

The reason the group was leaving was because of a message they got on their D-tectors asking for them to go to the ' _Forest Terminal_ ', Angewomon while slightly upset that the three humans had to leave so she decided to help them stay safe by giving them directions to the place nearest the Forest Terminal.

"Please be careful, I have been hearing rumors of Cherubimons warriors around the Forest Terminal lately," Angewomon said as she watched Angelomon take to the sky.

"We will be, we haven't trained for nothing Okasan," Mikomon said as she sent a smile at the angel village leader.

The trio during their stay had grown to see Angewomon as their second mother or in this case their digimon mother.

Angewomon nods as she watched Tenshimon fly into the sky while Mikomon jumped after them using her Aura powers to jump on the air, the villagers wave goodbye as the three warriors left leaving a sad yet proud Angewomon behind.

"Good luck to you all," Angewomon said as she waved goodbye, she would see them again one day.

 **WITH THE SIBLINGS**

"I love flying!" Angelomon said as he flew beside Tenshimon who nodded in agreement as Mikomon took long jumps in the air.

"Are we going in the right direction?" Mikomon asked as she looked up at the flying duo.

Angelomon pulled out his D-tector to check, "Yes we are, just a little further Mikomon" Angelomon said as he put his D-tector away.

Mikomon nods as the sun started to set, the three soon arrived at a big forest where they could see smoke coming from a small clearing.

"Land nearby, but stay hidden it might be the unpleasant kind," Tenshimon said as she flew down to the forest with Angelomon and Mikomon right behind her.

Hidden by the tree's the Angels and priestess used a new ability they had learned, by bending the light around them they could turn invisible but it was more for stealth and not really good for battling since you could see the light bending around them if they battled.

The three hide behind trees as they watched a group of 3 boys, 2 digimon, and 2 girls cooking meat apples over a fire, Mikomon narrows her eyes as she focused on her Aura powers.

Closing her eyes behind her mask she focused on their auras, she had noticed as she was training with her aura powers she could see what element was within a person. For herself it was a golden energy mixed with both spirit and aura powers, while for Angelomon is was the golden energy and a mix of both this strange almost feral dragon-like power and mental power.

But for Tenshimon her aura seemed to be a mix of elements but the golden energy was the strongest, oh and little Marigold was for now just pure dragon energy. Well, she was a baby, after all, she'll learn to control herself in time.

But the group before her was different, the boy with the goggles on his head had an aura of fire, the boy with the bandana on his head had a light like aura, the jumpsuit wearing boy had thunder mixed in with his aura. The blonde haired girl had wind mixed in with hers and the last girl had an icy aura.

' _Are these the other warriors?_ ' Mikomon thought as she opened her eyes behind her mask, looking over to her siblings she gave them a small nod as she pointed to the group than to her own warrior mark.

Tenshimon nods as she gently rocked Marigold to keep her asleep, she then began to practice her mental powers that she and her siblings had called 'Psychic powers' since it was all focused on the mental energies. The three warriors went a little deeper into the trees to stay hidden for now, they would introduce themselves later.

 **NIGHT TIME**

Angelomon stiffened a yawn as he sat up high in a tree keeping watch over the group, in another part of the forest, Mikomon was helping Tenshimon care for Marigold. The male angel looked back as saw something that made him growl, a digimon was sending a mist at the youngest female of the group. His D-tector glows as a name forms on the screen 'Bukamon', Angelomon looks back as he pulled his weapon out.

He growls as Bukamon fled back to the trees as the warrior of ice stood up and woke the others up this caught the attention of the two boys on guard, the male angel stood up as she spirit evolved into Yukimon the warrior of ice.

Angelomon quickly took to the sky as he used the new mind link Tenshimon had created for the siblings.

{ _Mikomon I need your help! Hurry over as fast as you can!_ } Angelomon thought towards his siblings.

{ _On my way!_ } Mikomon sent back as Angelomon shot down into the clearing, just as Yukimon was about to stab an ice spear at the blonde female.

"Snap out of it!" Angelomon yelled as he blocked the ice spear with his staff.

"Out of my way!" Yukimon yelled with dull eyes as she lifted the ice spear to make another strike.

"Golden chains!" Angelomon yelled as his hands glow a golden color as from the ground under Yukimon erupts golden chains that wrapped around the warrior of ice.

The chains held the warrior of ice as nearby Mikomon lands and ran over saying "Let me handle this!"

She stopped in front of Yukimon as her hand glows blue before placing it on Yukimons head, this made the warrior of ice go stiff as Angelomon released the chains making them vanish into thin air.

"Who are these's guys?" The blonde female asks as overran the two digimon who was traveling with the human group.

The chicken-like digimon pulled out a book saying "Let me check in the book," After a few minutes his eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh, my! It's Mikomon the Warrior of Destiny and Angelomon the Warrior of Faith!" He said but then frowned as he looked around asking "But if they're here? Then where is?"

He was cut off as Bukamon shot from the bushes aiming to ram into Mikomon until a purple glow surrounded him. He yells as he was thrown into a tree which knocked the fractal code out of him, this allowed Angelomon to scan and purify him.

"Thank you Tenshimon!" Mikomon yells as she pulled away from Yukimon who turned back into her human self Mikomon caught her as she fell forward.

"That's Tenshimon! The warrior of Miracles, She was the leader of the warriors!" The book digimon said as the goggle-wearing boy asked "Really?" amazement filled his voice.

Tenshimon lands as the blonde girl ran over to her friend in Mikomon's arms.

"Teresa! Are you okay?" The girl asked as Teresa woke up.

"Zoe? What happened? And who's this?" Teresa asked as she got up.

"Easy, I'm Mikomon," Mikomon said as she stood up and walked over to Angelomon.

"Is the area safe?" Tenshimon asked as Angelomon checked the area around the camp.

"No digimon in sight, it's just us," Angelomon said as he walked back over, more relaxed knowing there were no enemy digimon nearby.

"Good, human forms we can relax now," Tenshimon said as data wrapped around her form as she became Daisuke once more.

Her siblings copy her as they became Sabrina and Davis once more, in Daisuke's arms Marigold snuggled closer to her to keep warm.

"Whoa, I was not expecting them to be that young with the way they acted," The goggle-head boy said as he and his friends walked over to the siblings.

"Before any questions, I'm Daisuke Motomiya and these two are my siblings," Daisuke said as she gave a nod of greeting to the group.

"I'm Davis," Davis said as he waved to the group with a smirk on his face.

"And I'm Sabrina it's nice to meet you," Sabrina said as she gave a small bow to the group.

"Oh right, I'm Takuya, this is Koji, Zoe, JP, Teresa, Bokomon, and Neemon," Takuya said as everyone gave their own greetings.

A giggle made Sabrina groan saying "You just slept for 5 minutes, how much energy do you have?"

Daisuke chuckles as she said "And this is the youngest member, everyone meet my digimon daughter,"

"What?!" A loud yell was heard through the forest as Davis laughed saying "That was my reaction as well!"

Bokomon shook his head asking "My dear little girl, are you saying what think you're saying?", Daisuke nods as she uncovered Veemon from her white blanket.

"She's so cute!" Zoe yelled as she went over to look at the young digimon.

"Wait how is she your daughter?" Koji asked as he walked over to check the baby out himself.

The three sibling's share a look before Davis said "It's a long story,"

"I think we have time for a story, I doubt we'll be getting back to sleep in a hurry," Takuya said as they walked back over to the campfire.

"You best sit down, it's very shocking," Sabrina said as she moved over and sat on the ground as Daisuke walked over and sat next to her.

Davis nods as he sat down himself, he watched as the other group did the same.

 **HOUR LATER**

"And that's how we arrived here," Daisuke said as she finished telling their story.

Needless to say, the whole group was in both shock and awe at the story, then Zoe got a strange look before asking "What was it like? You know giving birth?"

Daisuke winced saying "Very painful like your being ripped in half, but it is worth it in the end," she smiled as she looked down at Veemon, she would wait for a bit until she told the group her daughter's name.

"Have you named her?" Neemon asked as he sat next to Bokomon.

"I have, but I can't tell you yet," Daisuke said as she glanced at Bokomon who nods. Teresa frowns asking "Why not?"

"Because a Digimon's name is sacred it is who they are, a digimon will only give their name to their chosen mate or friends they trust with their lives," Bokomon said with arms crossed as he went into teacher mode.

"The same could also be said of your names," Bokomon said as he looked at the children, "Be careful of who you give your human names to,"

Daisuke nods as after a few more questions she started to feel tired, "I'm gonna catch up on some sleep, I'll see you in the morning," She said before walking over to a leaf pile that Davis had made.

"Night!" Davis said as he went to join his sister with Sabrina following close behind with a loud yawn.

Daisuke let out a soft sigh as she drifted off into a slumber while holding Marigold close to her chest, tomorrow was gonna be an eventful day.

* * *

Poor Daisuke, she has no idea what's going to happen in the next chapter!

In the next chapter, the siblings meet the evil warrior of Earth for the first time and show off their powers.

Koji gets his beast spirit and Daisuke goes into leader mode!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Now things get interesting as the beast spirits get involved but before I begin the story.

Here are the beast spirits of Daisuke, Sabrina, and Davis.

 **DAISUKE** : Reinamon- For her beast form lookup Tigrerra off Bakugan season 1, she looks like that only with her warrior mark (Crest of Miracles Symbol) on her chest and minus the scar on Tigrerra's face.

 **xxx**

 **SABRINA** : Okorimon- Looks like Kyubimon, only instead of the Yin-yang mark on her head, she has her warrior marking (Crest of Destiny) on her head. Also, unlike Kyubimon she lacks the bow that Kyubimon has around her neck, instead she wears golden armor across her body. She has armor on her chest, back, the lower part of her front legs, and her hind legs, her body color is also different. Where Kyubimon is yellow Okorimon is white and where Kyubimon is white Okorimon is yellow. Her eyes are also violet in color.

 **xxx**

 **DAVIS** : Ryumon- His form looks like the dragon off of the movie Dragon Wars or D-Wars, only with Ryumons scales being golden and his mane is white. He will also have sky blue eyes and golden armor on his chest with the warrior symbol of faith on it if you want you can go on to youtube and look up 'Dragon Wars ending Arirang' for what the dragon looks like. (Reminder, Davis's warrior symbol is a pair of wings lightly wrapped around a sword at the hilt of the blade)

 **xxx**

Hope that helps!

I do NOT own Digimon or Bakugan or Dragon Wars! I only own my Oc's and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 5: **Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down**

 **NEXT DAY**

 **MORNING TIME, TV FOREST**

"WHAT!? What do you mean Koji's gone?!" A loud voice yelled through the forest making many sleeping digimon wake up.

"He left a note behind, Bokomon and Neemon are also gone," Zoe said as she winced at the angry look on Daisuke's face, it reminded Zoe of her mother when she got mad.

Daisuke growls as she took the note and read it over, before crushing it in her hands and saying "Stupid boy! You do things better in a group!"

Davis chuckled saying "Everyone meet Daisuke leader mode,"

She had been given that by her school because when it came to sports Daisuke took over as a leader. Mostly with soccer, or netball.

Takuya was watching the girl with an impressed look, she may be young and small but she had a strange aura around her. An aura that made you want to follow her lead or fight by her side, he was seriously considering making her the group leader.

After Daisuke calmed down she felt Marigold waking up in her arms, no doubt she was hungry. Daisuke sighs saying "One second,"

Sabrina nods as she reached over and gently took Marigold from Daisuke as said girl spirit evolved into Tenshimon, the female angel smiles as she took Marigold back from her sister.

"Feeding time little one and after this, you're gonna start eating soft foods," Tenshimon said as she took note of the small fangs starting to poke through Marigold's gums.

"We'll look around for Koji," Takuya said as he realized what Daisuke meant by 'feeding time' he had seen his mother do this with his brother when he was a baby.

Tenshimon nods as Takuya dragged JP away while the girls giggled.

"I'll go join them, I'll contact you if we find Koji," Davis said as he got nods from his sisters.

He grins before taking off after the group, Sabrina just shook her head as she spirit evolved into Mikomon. She liked being a digimon more than a human at times, it just felt more natural in a way.

' _It's also given me a deeper bond with my siblings_ , _but I wish Jun was here_ ' Sabrina thought as she gazed up at the sky.

"Ouch! You're definitely starting soft foods, your teeth are sharp Marigold," Tenshimon said as she finished feeding her daughter.

Mikomon giggled as she went over to help her sister.

 **WITH DAVIS**

' _I wonder where Koji went? I can smell his scent but it's not that strong_ ' Davis thought as he walked behind JP.

He then looked at the group in front of him, he couldn't help but wonder something. ' _I wonder if their bodies are changing? Angewomon said that there could be a side effect of becoming a digimon, like with my senses and increased endurance_ '

"Hey, guys? I have a question," Davis asked as he looked over the group.

"What is it?" Teresa asked as she looked over her shoulder.

Davis tilted his head asking "Have you felt anything strange with your bodies recently?"

This made the group pause as they looked at each other, thinking the question over Takuya spoke up.

"Well, I have not been feeling the heat as much as I use too and my body is warmer than normal," He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Zoe nods saying "My eyesight has become sharper than normal and I'm more graceful on my feet,"

Teresa grins saying "I can't feel the cold! Which is alright with me,"

JP scratched his cheek saying "Well, my hearing is much better now and I've noticed that I have lost weight and have been gaining more muscles since coming here,"

Davis nods as he thought it over, "That proves it then, all of the changes our bodies are going through are side effects of becoming digimon," He said after a few minutes.

"Huh?" The group asks as Davis crossed his arms saying "We have bonded with digimon spirits right?"

Takuya nods as he asked; "What's that got do to with anything?"

"Well, look at it this way, our human bodies are basically being hosts for a spirit that's made of data and much older than us," Davis said as he uncrossed his arms, he then kept talking.

"So in order for our bodies to adapt they start to little by little use the spirit energy to slowly change us, like my senses and increased endurance," Davis said as he looked at each member of the group.

"Is that why Koji got mad at me for yelling next to his ear?" Takuya asked as he crossed his own arms in thought.

Davis nods saying "Probably, also his spirit is wolf-like so he will have a sharper sense of smell as well,"

The group would have kept talking about the bodily changes if not for a nearby explosion, Teresa yelps as she looked around for the source while Takuya growls.

"Where's that coming from?" Zoe asked as she placed a hand on Teresa's shoulder to calm her down, JP decided to use height to his advantage and look around.

"Over there!" He yelled after a few minutes of searching, the group then started to make their way over through the thick grass.

It was hard for Davis since he was the shortest of the group, up until he had enough of it.

"That's it!" Davis yelled before Spirit evolving into Angelomon.

"I'm looking from the sky!" Angelomon said as he shot into the sky above the grass-covered land.

"Let us know if you spot Koji! Bokomon or Neemon!" Takuya yelled after him, Zoe just rolled her eyes saying "Boys, they hate waiting,"

"Hey!" JP and Takuya yelled while both Zoe and Teresa giggled at their reactions.

Up in the air, Angelomon was checking for any signs of Koji when he stopped a digimon resting on a rock, it took him a few minutes to narrow down who the digimon was.

"Is that Grumblemon? He looks like a badly made garden gnome," Angelomon said with a chuckle before going serious as he watched the warrior of earth change into a much bigger digimon.

' _Is that the beast spirit Bokomon told us about?_ ' Angelomon said as he watched the beast spirit jump high into the air, right above his friends!

"Look out!" Angelomon yelled as he shot down and covered the group with his wings.

And not a moment too soon as Gigasmon landed slamming his fists into Angelomon's body making the angel boy yell out in pain as dirt and dust went flying.

"Angelomon!" Zoe yelled in worry while covering her eyes.

"I'm fine!" Angelomon yelled as he pushed up and knocked Gigasmon off balance, he then lifted his hand a pointed it at Gigasmon yelling "Hand of light!"

A beam of yellow light hit the earth warrior and sent him flying back as Angelomon stood up, his shoulder armor cracked and his body was covered with a thin layer of dust and dirt.

Angelomon shook his head asking "Everyone okay?"

"We're fine!" Takuya yelled as he pulled out his red and black D-Tector.

"But Grumblemon won't be!" JP yelled as he took out his own yellow and blue D-tector.

"Time to blow him away," Zoe said she pulled out her lavender and white D-tector.

"Count me in!" Teresa said as she got out her ice blue and light green D-tector.

"I'll hold him off!" Angelomon yelled as he shot forward and tackled Gigasmon away from his friends and into a nearby rock formation.

Takuya nods as he was encased by data along with his friends, together inside their data cacoons everyone yells "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Agunimon!" Takuya yelled as he became the warrior of fire, his form gave off a burst of heat as the data cacoon vanished.

"Sandamon!" JP yelled as he became the warrior of thunder, his form crackled with electricity as the data vanished around him as he ejected his wrist blades.

"Kazemon!" Zoe yelled as she became the warrior of wind, her wings gave a big flap as she was sent up into the air as the data around her vanished.

"Yukimon!" Teresa yelled as she became the warrior of ice, her spear is created from ice as the data around her vanished.

"Let's get him!" Agunimon yelled as they ran or flew over to help their angel friend.

Angelomon growls as he ducked a swing from Gigasmon and blocked another strike, pulling his arm back he yelled "Focus punch!"

His first glows white as it shot forward and nailed Gigasmon in the face making the warrior of earth go stumbling back as the others arrived, Angelomon spared them a glance before focusing back on Gigasmon who was shaking off the effects of the punch.

"You make me mad! You go bye bye!" Gigasmon yelled in rage before rushing to attack Angelomon who shot into the air saying "You forgot! I can fly!"

This just pissed Gigasmon off more as the other warriors attack him, Angelomon growls as he opened the metal link between him and his siblings.

{ _Tenshimon! Mikomon! We need your help!_ } Angelomon sent as he saw Kazemon take a hit that sent her to the ground.

"Kazemon!" Angelomon shot down and helped her up as Gigasmon chased Agunimon around who was distracting the warrior of Earth to let Sandamon attack.

"Oh, my head," Kazemon said in a daze as she held her head from the blow she took, Angelomon checked her over before saying "Return to human form, you've got a bad concussion,"

"But!" Kazemon went to protest but Angelomon shook his head saying "Right now you need to recover, go and hide I'll watch everyone's backs,"

Kazemon bit her lip but nodded as she got up and went back to being Zoe, she said "Good luck!" She quickly ran behind a bolder but peeked out to watch the fight.

Angelomon nods as he heard "Quagmire Twister!"

Looking over to the fight the male angel saw his friends get thrown back as Gigasmon smirked.

"Yukimon!" Angelomon yelled as he saw the ice warriors fractal code form around her, taking action Angelomon flew over as Gigasmon went to strike Yukimon in the air.

Only for him to hit Angelomon in the back once more as the warrior of faith got between the two, Angelomon yells as he pushed Yukimon to the ground and out of the earth beasts reach. But it also made his own fractal code form around him along with making his spirit show, Gigasmon smirked.

"Me got you now!" Gigasmon yelled as he went to eat the angel's spirit.

"Heaven's arrow!" An angry voice yelled as a crystal arrow hit Gigasmon in the shoulder making the big beast hit the ground and get pinned.

"Who dares!?" Gigasmon yelled as he quickly pulled the arrow out and crushed it in his hand.

"I do! That's my brother and friends you're messing with!" Tenshimon yelled as she floated in the air with her crystal bow at the ready.

Mikomon landed nearby with her weapon at the ready, she glared at the evil warrior. { _Tenshimon, I'll distract Gigasmon while you help Angelomon_ } Mikomon thought.

{ _Right, stay safe_ } Tenshimon sent back as Mikomon shot at the beast of earth.

"You want fight too!" Gigasmon yelled as he went to punch the celestial priestess, only for her to duck under it and yelled "Force Palm!"

Her hand connected with Gigasmons chest and glowed before energy burst from her palm and sent him flying back, Mikomon smirked before gasping as she picked up something strange with her aura powers.

Focusing on her Aura sight Mikomon looked over at Gigasmon only to see both a digimon and a human aura!

"What the?" Mikomon asked before jumping back as Gigasmon swing at her.

' _How does he have both a human and digimon aura?! But why does the human aura feel so week?_ ' Mikomon thought as she kept using her aura powers to avoid the beast.

Before she could think on it further she felt Koji or Lobomon show up and shot his Howling laser at Gigasmon.

"Hey! Over here you oversize garden ornament!" Lomomon yelled making the warrior of Earth very angry.

The Fox priestess had to stiffen a chuckle at the insult, it was very accurate truth be told. But the insult worked making Gigasmon chase Lobomon and away from the group.

Mikomon relaxed before going over to her friend's everyone except Tenshimon and herself were back to being humans, Davis was covered in dirt and dust with a big bruise starting to form on his back. Zoe was next to him with a small lump on her forehead and JP was nursing his side from a hard punch from Gigasmon, Takuya was standing next to Teresa while holding his shoulder that he twisted during the fight. Teresa herself was holding her waist from Gigasmons twister attack.

"Everyone still breathing?" Tenshimon asked as she kneeled down to check on the group.

"Yeah, but my back is complaining like a truck ran it over," Davis said as he lay on the ground.

"Where did Lobomon go?" Teresa asked as she looked around the area for the warrior of light.

"He lead Gigasmon away, I hope he's okay," Mikomon said as she looked over in the direction Lobomon and Gigasmon ran.

That's when Zoe noticed someone was missing, "Hey, where's Veemon?" She asked while looking around for the little digimon.

Tenshimon smirked saying "Right here,"

She reached below her waist to her last set of wings on her right side that Zoe had only just noticed were curled up like a cocoon around something.

The wings unfurl to show the little digimon sleeping away like a rock, she was also cuddling the feathers of Tenshimons wings.

Tenshimon carefully took Veemon off her wings and walked over to Zoe asking "Can you look after Veemon while Mikomon and I go and help Koji?"

Zoe looked at the small digimon before nodding, she gently took Veemon into her arms before sending a nod up to Tenshimon who smiles and nodded back.

"Look after her Zoe, she is precious to me," Tenshimon said as she took off into the air, Mikomon checked the group over one more time before following her sister.

"Let's follow them, just in case they need backup," Takuya said as he took off after them.

JP nods as he picked up Davis onto his back with Teresa's help, the group followed at a safe distance. Bokomon and Neemon who had been hiding to stay out of danger soon followed the group, they could not fight the warrior of Earth but they could still support their friends.

 **WITH KOJI**

Mikomon growls as she arrived to see Gigasmon being blocked by a Gatsumon as behind him Koji was climbing up a statue with a red jewel in his hands, at the bottom of the statute was Bokomon and Neemon.

"The Gotsumon needs help!" Tenshimon yelled as she pulled her bow out.

"Right!" Mikomon yelled as she jumped up and kicked Gigasmon in the back while Tenshimon flew in and grabbed the rock digimon.

"See ya!" She yelled teasingly at the warrior of earth making him rage.

"Me pluck your wings!" He yelled while trying to chase after the angel on the ground.

Mikomon was about to join in when the ground shook and a loud noise filled the area, this made the warriors stop and look over as the three stone statues moved until they were all facing forward as the gem eyes glow red before shooting out three beams that both hit the warrior of earth and the ground behind him.

Mikomon watched as the ground opened up and from it rose a spirit, no! Not just any spirit the beast of light spirit!

"Koji! It's yours!" Mikomon yelled as she ran over the boy.

"Beast spirit!" Koji yelled as he pointed his D-Tector at the spirit making it react and fly over Gigasmons head and into Koji's D-Tector.

"Execute! Beast spirit evolution!" Koji yelled as data wrapped around his body.

"Kendogarurumon!" He yelled as the data vanished to show the beast of light, it was very impressing from Mikomons point of view.

But then she noticed a white mist covering the beast's eyes, out of both concern and instinct she reached over and placed a hand on Kendogarurumon's head making her hand glow golden that made him relax and the white mist vanish from his eyes.

' _What did I just do?_ ' Mikomon thought as she jumped away from the light beast who shot at Gigasmon.

' _He felt feral before I put my hand on him, but after I touched him it went away? How?_ ' She was confused big time!

Shaking her head she focused back on the fight as the ground shook once more.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

The battle soon ended with Gigasmon escaping and Koji nearly falling off the cliffside, luckily his new friend Gotsumon saved him.

Right now Daisuke was tending to Veemon who was wide awake and trying to touch everything she saw, while Davis was busy nursing his sore back.

Zoe was sitting down holding her head since her concussion was quickly catching up with her, JP was sitting beside her holding his waist as he tried to tell Teresa a joke to take the young girls mind off of her hurting waist.

Takuya was helping a battered up Koji to walk since he was tired from using his beast spirit, Bokomon was helping Daisuke with Veemon and Neemon was being himself.

Sabrina sighs as she glanced up at the sky if that was the strength of one warrior then how strong was the other digimon under Grumblemon's control? Or did he have more evil warrior friends?

' _We are in for a big battle, I just hope we're ready for it_ ' Sabrina thought before getting up and going over to help her brother with his back.

* * *

Done!

In the next chapter, Takuya gets his beast spirit and Grumblemon has his taken!

Marigold also speaks her first word and the gang reaches the Forest Terminal, the golden trio also get their beast spirits!

See you in the next chapter! SaberbladePrime Signing out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

In this chapter, we have a beast spirit gained and lost! Along with first words spoken and a Terminal reached.

I will also be starting to do the purified spirits of Water, Steel, Earth, Darkness(Mostly), and Wood or in my case, I'm changing it to Nature!

First one up is! Earth!

 **WARRIOR OF EARTH** : **Umbertomon** \- This purified spirit now has a cowboy theme to it, only this cowboy likes to use both his weapons his fists in battle. He looks like High Noon Twisted Fate off League of Legends, only with brown armor on his shoulders lower arms and waist, he also has brown armored boots. He also has a black mask covering the lower part of his face, he also likes to use playing cards in a battle that he can charge with earth energy and throw at his enemies which explode on impact.

 **BEAST SPIRIT** : **Setchimon** \- He looks like an Anthro Desert Fox with light brown fur and amber eyes, he also has WereGarurumons 'outfit' only his jeans are brown and no skull and crossbones, he also lacks the knuckledusters and the spikes on his knee. He also lacks the straps on his arms and the black arm cloth on WereGarurumon's left arm but instead, it's replaced with black fingerless gloves, he also has the shoulder pads on both shoulders and has white bandages wrapped around the souls of his human-like clawed feet.

There you go! In the next chapter, it will be water!

I do NOT own Digimon, League of Legends or Smite, I only own my Ocs and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 6: **Forest Terminal.**

 **DIGITAL WORL**

Daisuke chuckles as she walked beside her siblings as they finally arrived at the Forest Terminal, it made the young girl smile as she thought of the last few days.

After Koji sent Gigasmon packing as KendoGarurumon the group had a small argument on what to do next, Koji wanted the group to rest and heal up but JP wanted to go after Grumblemon for hurting their friends.

It was Bokomon who ended the argument by taking them to some nearby ruins where tents were set up, the group got a surprise when Bokomon told them they were getting their future told by the digimon Shamanmon.

Once they arrived they had to avoid many fortune telling digimon but Davis managed to find a tent that had traveling supplies inside, this lead Daisuke into mother mode as she dragged the group inside to get both medical supplies and food supplies.

With help from Bokomon, they got the supplies they needed and Daisuke got some soft foods for Veemon which she put in the bag Angewomon gave them, Sabrina had been given the duty of looking after the bag, after that Bokomon lead them to Shamanmon. Who turned out to be a different type of Ogre digimon, this left the golden trio confused as to why their friends distrusted the goblin. Until JP told them of the Wind Factory.

When Shamanmon told them of their future it both worried and shocked the group, they had a hard journey ahead of them but also the enemies they would face are the same yet not and their friends? That just confused them! (He confused me when I Re-watched it!)

Before the digimon could finish the ground shook and made the group run outside to see Grumblemon with another digimon called Golemon a rock digimon, it soon attacked the group forcing Daisuke to jump away with her siblings and land near the ruined temple. Zoe who was not allowed to fight until her head injury went away was given Veemon to protect, Teresa quickly spirit evolved into Yukimon to keep Zoe and Veemon safe despite her own injuries.

Koji went to beast spirit evolve only to be stopped by Grumblemon who used a strange magic dust to stop Koji from moving, this left Agunimon and Luxraymon to distract the Golemon while the triplets spirit evolved.

The Golemon was then destroyed by a new digimon that Bokomon had identified as the Beast of Fire, said beast tried to go after Grumblemon who escaped again! But Agunimon who had managed to defeat the beast and scan it to show that Shamanmon had been taken over by the spirit, then the spirit possessed Takuya turning him into BurningGreymon.

That's when things really kicked off with the Beast of fire attacking them in his possessed haze, it lead to a forest burning down and Yukimon running to a nearby hill with Zoe, Veemon, Bokomon and Neemon in her arms. While the other warriors battled BurningGreymon to try and calm him down.

It took KendoGarurumon and Sandamon to pin him down with Tenshimons arrows pinning the beast's wings and Angelomon using his staff to pin BurningGreymons head, Mikomon then took her chance to use her aura powers to help Takuya gain control which was harder than it looked!

In the end, Takuya gained control and would not stop apologizing to his friends until JP pulled him into a headlock and gave him a nuggie, it cheered Takuya up a little bit.

After that they kept walking with Veemon being more active, it also lead to her first word! To which Daisuke was very proud to say was 'Mama!'

She could not stop smiling after that, up until they ended up in a trap set by Grumblemon. Which lead to Takuya battling the warrior of Earth, while Teresa tried to help everyone get out of the trap.

When they got out the group left the forest to see BurningGreymon BBQing Gigasmon, this lead to the evil warriors fractal showing along with his spirits. Takuya grabbed the beast spirit of Earth which glowed in his clawed hand, it then started to change from the form of a golem-like being to that of a more fox-like totem.

BurningGreymon pushed that aside as Grumblemon woke up and escaped, but they got his beast spirit! The group quickly went on their way to the forest terminal without Grumblemon popping up along the way.

And now here they were at the mist covered Forest Terminal, finally.

"You okay Daisuke?" Zoe asked as they walked through the mist.

"Hu? Oh, yeah I'm fine just thinking about the last few days," Daisuke said as she looked down at Marigold, she had also told the group Veemons true name.

Marigold was looking around the area while asking many questions which Bokomon was trying to answer, it amazed Daisuke at how much Marigold had grown in such a short amount of time. But she had also taken note of a few things that seemed oddly human about Marigold.

For one she had human-like hands and feet, her nose horn was small but blunt. Marigold also had a belly button which was something her kind didn't have according to Bokomon, her ears were a little bit smaller than regular Veemon and her Miracles birthmark was in the place of where a yellow V should be.

Shaking her head Daisuke focused on the mist, it was thick and hard to see in. Teresa was leading the way with her D-Tector since a map had appeared on her screen.

"It's a dead end!" Takuya said as the group stopped in front of some branches that blocked their path.

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way?" Zoe asked as Teresa nods showing her friend her D-Tector.

Davis jumped when his D-Tector glowed and somehow made the branches moved out of the way, Davis blinked asking "How does that work?"

Sabrina shrugged as she walked beside JP, she had found a big brother inside the jumpsuit wearing boy. She had found that the group felt like a big family through their travels together, it was a nice feeling to have.

The group kept walking with Neemon somehow ending up on Davis' head, the boy didn't mind since he just kept walking like he had a hat on. It made Veemon giggle, she found it very funny.

"Man! We can see anything in this fog," Takuya said from the front as Koji nods saying "I know, we could get attacked,"

Zoe held up her own D-Tector saying "Hey, maybe my D-Tector is good for something too," as soon as she said it her D-Tector glowed light purple and cleared the fog.

This revealed the stair pathway and a huge crystal-like castle in front of them!

"Whoa!" Sabrina gasped in awe with Teresa and her siblings not far behind her.

"I hate it when I'm right," Zoe said as she gazed up at the castle before them.

Davis sent Zoe a smirk saying "Nice work Zoe!" this made the blonde haired girl smile as they started to walk closer to the castle.

"This place is beautiful!" Teresa said as she looked at the castle wall and the building beyond said wall.

But Koji ever the Killjoy said "Yeah, but doesn't mean it's not dangerous,"

Teresa pouts at that before looking at her D-Tector asking "What if this is the place where the person from our D-Tectors lives? We did get a message to come here,"

"She has a point," Davis said as he stood by Zoe with Neemon still on his head.

JP stepped forward and placed a hand on the gate asking "Well, should I knock?"

"I still don't think it's safe," Koji said only for his D-Tector to make a strange noise, he quickly pulled it out only for the screen to glow and open the gates.

"Well, at least their polite I guess," Takuya said a little unsure of what to do. JP nods saying "That or eager to lure us in there,"

"Only one way to find out!" Davis said as he took off in a run towards the doors in front of them.

"Davis!" Daisuke yelled as she chased after her brother with Veemon shouting "Uncle!" in her arms.

"Wait up!" JP yelled as they ran after the younger boy, Davis grins as he stood in front of the doors saying "You guys are slow,"

"Don't run off like that! What if it is a trap?" Daisuke said in a scolding tone making Davis wince.

"Sorry Sis," Davis said while looking at the ground.

"Just be more careful next time," Bokomon said as he stood next to Koji, Davis looks up with a nod as he turned to the door and grabbed the door knocker and knocking twice.

The group stood tense while holding their D-Tectors at the ready just in case it was a trap, It was a few tense moments until Takuya's D-Tector glows red and opened the doors.

"Get back Cherubimon scum!" A voice yelled as a snowflake wand was pointed at them.

"Uh, isn't that Wizardmon?" Takuya asked as he stared at the digimon in a little bit of shock.

"Yeah, but he's a different color," Teresa said as Sabrina gave her a confused look, did they face one of these guys before?

"And meaner," JP said as he stared at the digimon wizard.

"We can beat him, just like we beat Gigasmon!" Takuya said as he stood ready to fight, his words made the digimon blink a few times.

"Gigasmon? But he's one of Cherubimon's goons," The White Wizard said as he lowered his wand just a tiny bit.

"Yeah," Takuya said as he moved a little bit to hide Daisuke and Veemon from view, he had grown to like the little blue dragon she adorable and he had a soft spot for Daisuke seeing her as a little sister.

"So, your not allies with Cherubimon?" The digimon asked as he looked each member of the group over.

"Are you kidding?" Zoe asked as she now stood with a hand on her hip, Davis raised an eyebrow at why Zoe asked that.

Koji stepped forward saying "Look, why don't you put that wand down okay? Where all on the same side, isn't that obvious?"

The digimon lowered his wand saying "This is what comes of fighting too much, everyone seems to be an enemy, I apologize friends. How did you find this place?"

Daisuke stepped from behind Takuya saying "We got a message that told us all to come to the forest terminal,"

Davis nods saying "But there was no-one there, and when we kept walking we ended here on your doorstep,"

The group nods as the Wizard digimon took the information in asking "A message? Could it be?"

He then shook his head saying "My solitude has driven common courtesy from me, I apologize,"

He then did a small bow saying "My name is Sorcermon, please come in I have something important to show you,"

He then turned and walked inside, Daisuke looked back at her friends asking a silent question to which they nod in answer.

With that, the group followed after Sorcermon, but after a few minutes of walking through the crystal, hallways made Koji uneasy.

"Where are you taking us anyway?" He asked he was not so trusting of digimon they just met and for good reason.

"To see someone," Sorcermon said as he kept walking, Koji huffed saying "I bet it's a trap", "You think everything's a trap," Teresa said as she walked behind Davis.

"Caution is wise friends but only within reason, this is no trap," Sorcermon said as they stopped at a wall, he then looked over his shoulder saying "This is a prophecy,"

He then touched the wall making it open up to show a huge room, walking inside the group looked around the room trying to find this 'someone' Sorcermon was on about.

"So where is he?" Takuya asked as he looked around the room.

"Up there," Sorcermon said making everyone look up at the ceiling, only to see someone frozen inside a crystal.

"Allow me to introduce our salvation Seraphimon," Sorcermon said as everyone gazed up at the digimon angel inside the crystal prison.

Zoe then asked a very good question, "Um, are we suppose to know who that is?" She asked while looking back at Sorcermon for an explanation.

"Seraphimon was one of the three Celestial digimon chosen to rule this world," He said as Takuya rubbed the back of his neck asking "So what are we suppose to do?"

He then looked up saying "He's all frozen up,"

Sorcermon nods saying "Perhaps but not for long, there is a prophecy,"

"Let your light shine as one," The female voice said echoing around the room, Daisuke quickly pulled her D-Tector out. ' _It's that woman again_ '

Everyone looks around as Sorcermon said "That was Lady Ophanimon! She was the one who asked me to watch over Seraphimon!"

' _So your name is Ophanimon?_ ' Sabrina thought as she shared a look with her siblings, Davis just shrugged while taking Neemon off of his head.

"Ophanimon? She must be the voice that told us to come here," Takuya said as he looked around the room.

"It's all falling into place, I brought you here because the prophecy says that one day a group of wayward humans will free Seraphimon," Sorcermon said with closed eyes.

Bokomon huffs crossing his arms saying "Typical, humans get to do everything when is my turn?," Neemon then said "How about next week,", "Be quiet," Bokomon said back with his arms still crossed and eyes closed.

Daisuke chuckled at that before gently stroking Marigold's forehead to keep the little dragon calm as she started to feel her shaking in her arms.

"It's okay Mari, Mommy's here," Daisuke said as she moved and gently nuzzled her nose to Marigold's nose making the dragon digimon relax.

The group then started to talk about what Ophanimon had told them until Zoe suggested that it was their D-Tectors. She was right when 8 beams shot from everyone's D-Tectors, they when pointed the lights at the frozen prison that held Seraphimon.

Daisuke smiled as she watched the angel float down the ground and land in front of Sorcermon, she watched as the two talked until Sorcermon pointed them out.

That lead to a round of questions mostly from Takuya, Seraphimon nods as he told them the story if Lucemon and the warriors along with how Cherubimon one day turned evil and started the war.

Daisuke and her siblings listened intently as they felt their hearts beating fast inside their chests, while little Marigold just watched the big angel in front of her with awe on her little face.

But they got a shock when Seraphimon told them to go home! The answer he got? A whole lot of NO! With the triplets being the most forceful in their answers, this made Seraphimon sigh.

He had a feeling they would say no, but before he could say anything else the wall behind them shattered to reveal Grumblemon and he had friends with him!

Mercurymon: Warrior of Steel.

Ranamon: Warrior of Water.

Arbormon: Warrior of Nature.

Seraphimon tried to protect them but only ended up getting his data scanned, this made Veemon cry and made the triplets mad.

"Agunimon, hold Veemon," Daisuke or Tenshimon said as she handed her daughter to Agunimon who gently took her.

The two angels and Priestess stood forward as their warrior markings glowed, near the throne area the crystals crack and broke away to show three spirits all giving off a golden glow.

"Spirits! Give me!" Grumblemon yelled as he tried to grab them only to get burnt by the golden lights as they flew past him and into the triplets.

"Protect Zoe! These guys are mine," Tenshimon said as data wraps around her body.

Sorcermon activated a hidden passaged yelling "This way!"

"Execute! Slide Evolution!" Tenshimon yells as her body changed from two legs to four.

"Reinamon!" The now tiger beast yelled as she stood in front of her friends with a loud roar.

"Oh, my!" Ranamon said as she backed up from the angry tiger, while Arbormon backed up as Reinamon eyed him like a scratching post.

"Crystal Fang!" Reinamon yelled as she shot forward and used her crystal sharp claws to slice the warriors sides to both slow them down and stun them.

"Over here hurry!" Sorcermon yelled as Reinamon shot over and became Daisuke again, she ran inside and went over to Takuya to get her daughter back.

They then started running down a long set of stairs and hallway until they arrived at a dead end, Sorcermon then opened up the wall to show a Trailmon escape route. He waited until they were on the train before hitting the button once more causing the door to close, the group tried to make him come along but he just told them to protect Seraphimons egg.

Teresa cried as the Trailmon took off at high speeds, Sabrina moved and hugged Teresa as she watched the door close behind Sorcermon.

"Goodbye Sorcermon," Davis said as he held onto his sister and niece.

"We won't let your sacrifice be in vain," Daisuke said as she tried to calm Marigold down while holding onto the seats of the Trailmon.

It was up to them now and they would not fail! They would not let Sorcermons sacrifice be in vain.

* * *

Poor Sorcermon!

I cried the first time I saw that, now, one more chapter to update and change then I can work on the next chapter for this story.

In the next chapter, JP gets his beast spirit and the gang gets a new member!

You'll see what I mean, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

As I said in the last chapter, the gang is gaining a new member which you will be meeting very soon!

I also here is JP's new Beast Spirit!

 **JP BEAST SPIRIT** : **Raijumon** : He looks like a huge navy blue furred panther with dark blue armor on his chest, lower legs, head and back with his warrior symbol on the headpiece which goes between his ears and connects with his chest armor.

Now onto the Good Warrior of Water Spirits.

 **HUMAN SPIRIT** : **Mizumon** \- She looks like Dark Water's Diana off Leauge of Legends (The artwork not the in-game model, also she has 1-inch leather pirate styled boots), with her warrior symbol on her chest above her heart. Her sword (From the artwork) is called Water's Rage. (Made up name)

 **BEAST SPIRIT** : **Aristamon** \- She looks like Siren Cassiopeia skin off League of Legends, only with her warrior marking on her chest.

I do NOT own Digimon, Smite, League of Legends or anything related to them! I only own my Oc and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 7: **No Whamon!**

 **IN THE ESCAPE TRAILMON**

Davis sighs as he sat on the floor of the Trailmon while watching his friends, Teresa was still upset about Sorcermon, Sabrina was comforting her while JP was trying to help Daisuke keep Marigold happy by doing small magic tricks for her.

Zoe was still holding Seraphimons egg with Neemon sitting beside her and Bokomon was reading his book, Davis wasn't sure what Koji or Takuya was doing since they were holding onto the front of the Trailmon.

Right on cue, he heard Koji ask "Hey bud? Could you possibly go any faster!?", he was being sarcastic but the Trailmon thought differently.

"No problem, just hang on to ya bandana!" Trailmon said as he went ever faster than before! "KOJI!" Everyone yelled as the train picked up more speed.

"What!" Koji yelled back as the Trailmon went around some corners, this made Veemon giggle thinking it was funny while Davis held a hand over his mouth.

"I was being sarcastic!" Koji yelled as he tightened his grip on the Trailmon, Takuya grunts before looking over his shoulder asking "Zoe! Is Everyone okay back there?!"

The Trailmon shook as Zoe shouted back "We've all been better!"

Daisuke gave a yelp as she lost her balance and fell on her butt making Veemon squeal at the sudden movement.

"Mama! You okay?" Veemon yelled as she held onto Daisuke, she was starting to grow a little bit faster now due to the danger they were getting themselves into.

"I'm okay Marigold," Daisuke said as she winced at her now sore butt.

"Just got a sore bottom," She said while reaching down to rub the now sore area.

"Well, at least it's a little bit smoother in here!" Takuya yelled as they took a right turn down a tunnel.

"Oh yeah! A lot smoother!" Sabrina yelled with a bit of bite to her words, she was getting annoyed with the ride.

Bokomon who was watching Zoe as she sat with Seraphimons egg in her lap, he held a thoughtful look before nodding and walking over to Zoe.

"May I have a word?" Bokomon asked getting Zoe's attention making her look up at their digimon friend.

"I want you to give me Seraphimons egg, I'll take care of it now," Bokomon said getting everyone's attention.

Not waiting for a response he leaned over and gently took the egg from Zoe saying "I'm sorry, but I happen to know more about its special needs,"

"Special needs? Like what?" Zoe asked as she watched Bokomon placed the egg in his pink waistband.

"It must be protected and nurtured by someone with life experience," Bokomon said as he got the egg safely in his waistband making him look like a mom in a way.

"Have you been a mommy before?" Neemon asked breaking the tension in the room as Davis held back a chuckle before wincing as he remembered what his sister went through to have Marigold.

"You look like one," Teresa said as she went to reach over and touch the egg only for Sabrina to grab her hand saying "Careful Teresa, you have to keep the egg clean, egg shells can absorb stuff like water and possible germs,"

Teresa looked confused before Sabrina whispered something into her ear after a few minutes she pulled back as Teresa said "Okay I get it now,"

Daisuke smiles as she watched Bokomon bond with the egg, it made her remember finding Marigold as an egg. She lifted her head as she felt the train stop shaking, only to glance out the window and yell.

"My God!" Daisuke yelled while holding Marigold close to her chest as Trailmon jumped a huge gap between tracks making Bokomon yell "This is definitely not good for the baby!"

The train then shook as they landed back on the track making Bokomon release a loud gasp as he tried to calm down his racing heart from the jump.

"Do it again!" Veemon yelled as she clapped her hands.

"I get the feeling she likes big jumps," JP said as he watched the little dragon, she was full of energy!

A few minutes later the Trailmon stopped and let them off, "End of the line and all is fine ha ha!" Trailmon said before going backward yelling "Happy trails!"

The group waved him goodbye, "That's pretty scary, he's got to go backward all the way home," Teresa said as she watched the train digimon leave.

"He must have eyes in the back of his head," Sabrina said as she shared a look with Teresa before they both giggled in amusement.

"Let's go, guys," Takuya said as Davis went over to his sister to give Veemon a piggy back ride.

The group took off in a run as they followed the tunnel to what they hoped as an exit, but Sabrina got the feeling they were underground somewhere.

"Hey everybody there's an opening up ahead!" Takuya yelled as he ran beside Koji.

"Yeah, let's just hope it gets us outside," Koji said as they ran.

But to everyone's disappointment, they arrived not outside on a field or mountain area but instead they arrived at an underground cavern, Davis groans as Veemon wiggled on his back while trying to look around the cavern.

"I can't see an exit!" JP said as Takuya and Koji ran down.

"Everyone spread out and search for an exit," Daisuke ordered as she jumped down the side of the rock wall Davis and Sabrina right behind her.

"Wait up!" Sabrina yelled as they landed on the ground, Davis lands in a crouch as he looked over his shoulder to Marigold asking "You wanna try walking kiddo?"

Marigold tilted her head before giving a smile and a nod saying "Yeah!"

Davis chuckles as he picked Marigold off his back and gently held her arms as she stood on her own legs and tried to get her balance, it took her a few seconds before she got it and started to walk. Due to being a Dragon type digimon she quickly learned how to walk with Davis's help.

"Well done Marigold!" Davis said as he let go of Marigold's arms with a proud smile on his face.

"Why don't you go and show Mama, she'll be shocked," Davis said with a smirk on his lips as Marigold laughs before making her way over to Daisuke as she quickly learned how to run.

' _What have I unleashed?_ ' Davis thought before shaking his head and joined in the search for an exit out of the cavern. Though he did pause when he heard Daisuke's yell of joy at seeing her daughter up and walking around on her own two feet.

After a few minutes of searching the underground cave the group found no exit,.

"Maybe we passed it somewhere back in the tunnels?" Zoe asked as Daisuke and Marigold went over to her side.

"It's worth a try," Davis said as he stood by Koji and Takuya, Sabrina was nearby JP and Teresa.

Sabrina then heard the sound of water, ' _Where is it coming from?_ ' She listened closer before location the source.

' _Behind us!_ ' Sabrina thought before turning around yelling "Incoming!"

Too late, a huge jet of water hit JP, Teresa, and Sabrina knocking them into the cave wall.

"Sabrina!" Davis and Daisuke yelled as Veemon yelled "Rina!", the three quickly made their way down to their hurt sister.

"Teresa!/JP!" Everyone yelled as they ran over to the group.

"I don't feel so good," Teresa said as she looked close to passing out.

"Are you two okay?" JP asked as he reached over and held Teresa while Sabrina leaned on the wall shaking her head to try and shake the stars out of her eyes as a huge pillar of water formed in front of the hurt trio.

"Ow, my head and back," Sabrina said as she tried to fight off a huge headache and sudden back pain, only to look up and gasp as a huge pillar of water formed in front of herself, JP and Teresa.

"That's not good!" Davis yelled as he watched the pillar of water, it then fell down to show a huge whale digimon and he sounded upset!

"What's Whamon doing here? He lives in the ocean!" Bokomon said as Neemon freaked out beside him.

"Who is Whamon?" Zoe asked confused but not taking her eyes off the huge digimon.

"He's a whale digimon and he seems to be quite out of his element," Bokomon said with a frown as Whamon jumped up and landed back in the water.

"I can't stand it anymore! Do you hear me!? I can't stand it!" Whamon yelled as he thrashed around, this sent water everywhere.

"He's ordinarily a gentle digimon, something really must be upsetting him," Bokomon said while Davis made it to his sister side and helped her up.

"I can't stand it anymore! I wanna go home!" Whamon yelled as he splashed around making Veemon hide behind Daisuke who stood in front of JP.

She growls saying "Takuya! Koji! Try and calm him down!"

"We'll try!" Koji yelled back as Takuya nods saying "Hopefully we don't become his lunch!"

The two took out their D-Tectors and spirit evolved into Lobomon and Agunimon.

They both jumped up and onto Whamons back and tried to calm the big guy down.

"All right big guy just calm down!" Lobomon said as he tried to stay on Whamons head.

"What is the matter with you?" Agunimon asked while trying to ignore the water that was hitting him, he hated cold water.

"Leave me alone!" Whamon yelled as he almost threw the two off of him.

A few minutes later with the help from a now digimon Davis and Daisuke, they finally calmed Whamon down, somewhat.

"You seem to be feeling a little bit better now Whamon, can you tell us why you were so upset?" Zoe asked as the whale digimon sat in the water in front of them.

"Oh, I hate this place, I just wanna go back to my home in the ocean! Until very recently I was swimming happy and free under the sea, not a care in the world! Then one day, I saw this delicious looking glowing plants I couldn't help myself, I decided to take a little nibble. Humm, Oh they were good!" Whamon said as he told them how he arrived in the underground cavern.

"Next thing I knew I was stuck in this place with no why out!" Whamon yelled as he started crying again.

"Here we go again," Agunimon said as he watched the whale digimon.

Lobomon huffed saying "You don't have to be a big crybaby over it,"

"Ow!" Both then yelled as Tenshimon hit them over the head saying "Be nice!"

"He's sure losing a lot of water is that normal?" Neemon asked pointing at the crying whale.

"No idea," Bokomon said as watched Whamon cry.

"JP, are you okay?" Teresa asked as she felt the older boy wince in pain.

"I'm fine, just my side hurts a little" JP said as he tried to ignore the pain in his side.

"And It's all my fault that you guys got hurt! I'm so sorry!" Whamon yelled as Sabrina stood holding her head.

"You're forgiven alright, just calm down!" Sabrina said as she got a little annoyed by his whining, also all of his shouting was hurting her ears and head.

Zoe stepped forward saying "Well, at least you have some company now we're stuck here too, maybe with your help we can figure out a way to escape,"

This stopped Whamon from crying almost instantly as he looked down at the group saying "Okay!"

The ground then shook making everyone yell as Whamon gave a cry of pain as he was sucked under the water.

"What's happening!?" Teresa asked as she looked around.

When the shaking stopped everyone looked at the pool only to see it drained away with Whamon groaning in pain at the bottom.

"Whamon!" Everyone yelled in worry, "Now that is not normal!" Bokomon said as he took a step back.

The ground in front of Whamon raised up before falling back down to show Grumblemon!

"It's Grumblemon!" Angelomon growled as he glared at the warrior of Earth.

"Nowhere hide now! Me found you!" Grumblemon said in his annoying voice, "Me so glad we see each other again, only this time me steal all your spirits good!"

"You're an annoying little gnome you know that," Lobomon said as he pointed at said gnome.

"You're not stealing anything anymore! We're not afraid of you anymore!" Angelomon said as he held his staff at the ready.

"Na Na Na Grumblemon, you will be!" Grumblemon said as he pulled out a bottle.

He then opened it and spread out the red dust into the cave as it settled on the ceiling and floor after a few seconds glowing circles form as smaller Golemon come to life.

"You may taken Gigasmon spirit, but me have other powers! You no can beat, earth spirit be mine!" Grumblemon yelled as more Golemon formed.

"Get ready!" Angelomon yelled as he got ready to fight.

"Me first to find you, so Mercurymon and others no have you now it too late for them! Meet my new friends!" Grumblemon yelled as the ground under him raised up to form a big Golemon.

Tenshimon growls summoning her bow as she said "Bokomon, Neemon, Veemon go and hide with JP, Teresa, and Sabria! Leave this to us!"

"Let's turn these rocks into pebbles!" Agunimon said as he and Lobomon jumped into action.

"I got your backs!" Angelomon said as he ran forward and used his staff to turn a few of the rock digimon back into data.

Tenshimon fired a few arrows as she blocked the Golemon from getting close to her friends, Zoe was now Kazemon and fending off a few Golemon that got too close or slipped by Tenshimon.

"A little help guys?!" Tenshimon yelled as she kicked away a Golemon before stabbing another with a crystal arrow.

"On our way!" Agunimon yelled as he went to run over with Lobomon only to be pulled back by hands on ropes that lead to Arbormon.

"Guys!" Sabrina yelled in worry before wincing at her hurt side.

Kazemon growls as she was grabbed and slammed into the ground turning her back into Zoe, Tenshimon growls as she yelled: "This is bad!"

"I'll help Lobomon and Agunimon!" Angelomon yelled as he ran over and kicked Arbormon before yelling as the warrior of nature used his fists to send him into the ground.

"Angelo!" Teresa yelled as she watched her friend's fractal codes form around them from the beating Arbormon was giving them.

JP watched on as his friends kept fighting, Tenshimon was protecting Zoe as Angelomon tried to get up from under Arbormons foot that stood painfully on his back at the base of his wings.

JP growls before making up his mind, "That's it! I'm going in!" He said stepping forward.

"JP! your too hurt to fight," Teresa said as she watched the older male.

"I'm not gonna stand here and let Grumblemon hurt my friends!" JP said as he pulled his D-tector out.

"Me take you! Then take your spirit!" Grumblemon said laughing as he watched JP.

Sabrina shared a look with Teresa before sharing a nod, stepping forward Teresa said: "We're with you!"

"I might not be able to fight but I can still protect my friends," Sabrina said as she pulled her D-tector.

"You two sure?" JP asked getting nods from the girls.

"All right! Let's go it!" JP said as data wrapped around the three.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" The three yelled as they became digimon.

"Sandamon!" JP yelled as the data vanished to show the warrior of thunder.

"Mikomon!" Sabrina yelled a she became her digimon self, she then moved and formed a barrier over Bokomon, Neemon, and Veemon.

"Yukimon!" Teresa yelled as she became the warrior of ice and went to Sandamon's side with her ice spear at the ready.

Mikomon said "Good luck you two", she then focused on keeping Veemon calm as she clung to her leg.

Sandamon and Yukimon both attacked and tried to land a hit on Grumblemon only for the Golemon he was riding to attack instead, Yukimon fired an arrow hitting the rock digimons mouth sealing it shut with ice as Sandamon took the attack full force and landed on the ground.

Yukimon turns and slashed another Golemon before growling yelling "Come to my side! Wolf of ice!"

At her command a piller of ice shot up and from it burst a huge white wolf with blue lines across it's body, it gave a loud snarl before attacking the Golemon. Yukimon nods before blocking an attack when a yell reached her ears from JP.

"Argh!" Sandamon yelled as he became JP once more.

"Week human! Fighting you I no work up sweat, Arbormon take care of them while me get spirits!" Grumblemon yelled as he pulled his hammer out.

"I'm on it Grumbob, but first I gotta change into something more comfortable," Arbormon said as data wrapped around him.

"Look out!" Zoe yelled as she was placed into the barrier Mikomon made by Tenshimon.

Tenshimon ran over as Arbormon became Petaldramon, he still had Angelomon under his foot but that was soon changed as Petaldramons tail wrapped around the male angel and held him tightly.

"Brother!" Tenshimon yelled as she ran over to fight.

Back with Mikomon and the others, Grumblemon leaped into the yelling "Seismic Slam!"

"Blasting spout!" A yell came as Whamon leaped up and shot a torrent of water at the warrior of earth knocking him away from JP and into the rocky wall.

"No way!" Yukimon yelled as she took out Grumblemons last Golemon.

"Whamon," JP said before looking at the spirit that was now in front of him, it looked like a black beast on two legs and red eyes.

"I can't believe it, a beast spirit," JP said as he looked at the beast spirit, ' _Could that be mine?_ ' He thought.

Mikomon tensed as Grumblemon pulled himself free of the wall, "No fair! That beast spirit mine!" He yelled in anger.

The priestess digimon scoffs saying "Too bad Grumblemon, JP, and his beast are already bonding,"

She was right as the beast spirits eyes glow as it bonded with JP, "You can't have spirit! It's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Grumblemon yelled as he jumped for the spirit.

JP growls pointing his D-Tector at the spirit saying "Not today! It's my turn to play!"

Grumblemon fell on his face as the spirit flew into JP's D-Tector, this made Yukimon smirk as she yelled "Go for it! JP!"

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" JP yelled as he was encased in data.

"Raijumon!" JP yelled with a loud roar as the data vanished to show the beast of thunder. (Look at the top for his beast spirit!)

He roars again sending out a shockwave of electricity that his the rock pillars in the cavern, it also had the effect of stunning Petaldramon slightly allowing Tenshimon to free her brother.

Rocks began to fall as Raijumon launched another attack this time it was a compressed ball of thunder.

" **Electro ball**!" He yelled in a deep voice with a growl to it.

The attack hits the ceiling making more rocks fall, "Head for cover!" Tenshimon yelled as she carried her brother to safety.

"We're with you!" Lobomon and Agunimon yelled as they quickly followed her lead.

Grumblemon backed up looking very nerves as he faced the thunder beast saying "Don't be hasty now, friend,"

This snapped Raijumon back to his senses yelling "You're no friend of mine Grumblemon! You don't even understand the meaning of friendship!"

He then covered himself in thunder yelling "Fusion Bolt!", he roars as he was encased in a sphere of thunder and ran at Grumblemon.

The earth warrior had no time to react as the attack hit him full force, he yelled in pain as he turned back as his fractal code formed around him.

"Raijumon! Slide Evolution! Sandamon!" Sandamon said as he landed in front of Grumblemon with his D-Tector.

"Times up Grumblemon! Fractal code Digitize!" Sandamon yelled as he scanned Grumbemons fractal code.

But as the code went into his D-Tector with the earth spirit something happened, instead of the black silhouette of Grumble becoming an egg it instead changed into a human one!

"What the?!" Sandamon asked in shock as the black fades to show a young 7-year-old boy with dark brown hair he also looked very drained and worn out.

Without a second though Sandamon turned back into JP and caught the boy.

"I'm so confused," JP said as the cavern shook.

"RUNNNN!" Takuya yelled as he ran with Koji, Daisuke, and Davis as the cavern started to fall apart into fractal code.

"Didn't ya hear me?!" Takuya yelled again as the sport above the group burst sending water right at them.

Everyone yelled as the water hit them and everything went dark.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"D-did we die?" Teresa asked as she looked around the darkness.

"I don't think so," Zoe said as she stood up, beside her Takuya helped Davis onto his feet as Koji helped Sabrina up.

Daisuke stood up as JP said "Smells like something did,"

Veemon made the mistake of sniffing the air before holding her nose yelling "PeeEwww!"

"I agree with Mari!" Davis yelled as he held his own nose.

Then light filled the darkness to reveal that the group was in Whamons mouth.

"It's Whamon!" Everyone yelled in delight.

"Wha! Whamon!" Veemon yelled happily as she jumped up and down next to Neemon.

"I don't know how you saved us but thank you," Bokomon said as he stroked his Digi-egg.

"Yeah! Welcome home Whamon!" Sabrina yelled up at the sea digimon.

"Oh! I should be the one thank you! Without your help, I might have been stuck in that cave forever, hold on everybody! We should be reaching the Island very soon!" Whamon said as he swam.

"Um? Island?" Takuya asked as he looked into the distance to see the Island Whamon was talking about.

"Cool!" Davis yelled as he stood next to Zoe, behind him, Daisuke took note of the new boy in the group.

"Hey, who this?" She asked getting everyone's attention as she went over to the boy next to JP.

Getting a good look Daisuke saw that the boy was 7 year's old and had dark brown hair in a short spiky style, his skin was a bit pale and he looked drained. His clothing consisted of a dark brown T-shirt with gray jeans and brown Nike shoes with white laces, he also had on black fingerless gloves.

"He was Grumblemon I think, but I don't know how it's possible," JP said as Daisuke looked at him.

"So, all this time we we're fighting another human turned digimon?" Koji asked as he walked over.

Bokomon walked over and checked the boy over, "It's highly possible he was manipulated by Cherubimon, we won't know unless he wakes up," Bokomon said his lips set in a frown.

And right on cue, a groan was heard as the boy started to wake up, everyone held their breaths as he slowly sat up and held his head.

"Oh, man, my head hurts," He said before blinking a few times and looking at the group in front of him.

He blinked again before asking "Um, who are you guys?"

"I'm Daisuke, that's Davis, Sabrina, Koji, Takuya, Zoe, JP, Teresa, Neemon, Bokomon, and Veemon, who are you?" Daisuke asked as she looked at the boy after introducing everyone.

"I'm Adam, and why is the floor so squishy?" Adam asked as he looked around with a confused look.

"We're sitting on a Whamon's tongue a whale digimon," Neemon said making the boy go green.

"I'm on a whale's tongue? Gross," Adam said as JP patted his back.

Bokomon sighs asking "If I may young man, what is the last thing you remember?"

Adam frowns as he tried to remember, "The last thing I remember is, uh, being on a train? I think, I was with friends and then a weird shadow entered the train, after nothing I keep drawing a blank," He said after a few minutes.

Bokomon frowns saying "Looks like Cherubimon used you to make his Warrior of Earth more powerful,"

Adam looked at Bokomon asking "Powerful? Warrior of Earth? What exactly is going on here?"

Daisuke shares a look with her friends before nodding as she said "You might wanna stay seated for this, it's a long story,"

Adam looked over at Daisuke as she and Takuya told him of how they arrived in the digital world, with Bokomon telling him of the spirits.

It was going to be a long ride for Adam, that was for sure.

* * *

Done!

Also, meet my warrior of Earth! Welcome to the team, Adam.

In the next chapter, Adam gets his purified spirits and everyone relaxes at the beach!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
